


Yellow for happiness and Purple, because of Stiles

by DomesticatedFeral



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Stiles Stilinski, Car Accident, Derek Hale has synesthesia, Derek Hale is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Not Beta Read, Service Dogs, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Time Skips, Written in 45 days, slightly OOC, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Derek apologized as he bent down to pick up the groceries the other was holding.“It’s alright, I didn’t see you either,” the other spoke.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. I'm Derek, I just moved here.

* * *

Derek had recently moved into a new apartment, completely independently and he was proud of it. After settling in all morning, he needed to eat. He had nothing in the refrigerator yet and needed to go to the grocery so he got his keys, wallet, and phone from the kitchen island and walked out.

He checks his phone in the elevator and when it opens, he walks out without looking and bumps into someone. As a result, the grocery bag the other was holding fell to the ground.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Derek apologized as he bent down to pick up the groceries the other was holding.

“It’s alright, I didn’t see you either,” the other spoke.

Derek noticed a red and white stick next to their feet and quickly stood up with the grocery bag. He was wearing sunglasses and Derek knew something off.

_ Who wears sunglasses inside? _

That’s when the walking stick and the sunglasses clicked together.

_ Oh. _

“Oh, I didn’t notice you were uhh, this is totally my fault. I should’ve watched where I was going.”

“No, I should have stood at the side, my bad,” he smiled a tight-lipped smile, “and it’s ok if you say blind, I don’t mind.”

“Well, um, here’s your groceries, umm,” Derek faltered as he didn’t know their name.

“I’m Stiles by the way, and thanks for picking them up for me.”

Derek’s synesthesia was quick to associate Stiles’ voice, smooth like honey and his smile reminded him of the warm, fuzzy feeling he’d get when his mom would kiss a bruise or scratch to make it feel better as it healed in seconds. Stiles reached his hand out to the bag and Derek handed it to him, “I’m Derek, I just moved here.”

“Oh, well I hope you like it here, Derek.”

“Thanks, I’ll catch you later.”

* * *

Derek pays for a week’s groceries and carries the three bags to his car. The attendant there was curious as to how Derek could lift that much with ease, but all Derek did was smile and laugh.

At the apartment, he puts one of the bags down on the floor to take his keys out and unlock the door.

_ It was unlocked, huh, weird. Did I leave it unlocked? _

Spikes of purple and green went down his spine, he felt a metallic taste in his mouth with the worry and fear of leaving his apartment door open, worse yet, an intruder break-in.

He walks in to find Stiles in his apartment moving around in confusion. The colors fade and wash away with the tender pink and peach waves of relief.

_ Oh, thank god. _

“Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing in my apartment?”

“Oh, wait, this is your apartment? That’s why everything felt different. Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

Stiles tried to walk towards Derek and Derek saw a box in front of him that he could trip over. Derek quickly puts his groceries down on the floor and runs up to Stiles who falls into Derek’s arms.

“Are you alright?”

“Well, thanks to you, yes. Other than that, I’m confused,” Stiles said as Derek helped him back to his feet.

“What’s your apartment number?”

“It’s apartment 6A.”

“This is 6B, I’ll guide you to yours.”

“That would be very nice.” Stiles sheepishly smiles.

Derek guides Stiles to the door and takes Stiles’ groceries which were placed on the kitchen island. Stiles held Derek’s arm as they walked down the hallway to his apartment.

Stiles unlocks the door and walks in, “now this feels right.”

“Where should I put these groceries?”

“On the kitchen counter, at the right of the sink.”

Derek places them down and Stiles folds his walking stick and puts it on the drawer next to the door, he takes his glasses off and turns around to face Derek, his gaze facing down so Derek couldn’t see his eyes. He slowly lowers it up and Derek looks at Stiles’ eyes.

They were milky white, the only color being a faint circle of grey, lining the pupils. It reminded Derek of snow, lightning, and dark windy days at the beach. Derek admired the eyes with careful observation.

“You must think I’m creepy or something,” Stiles scratched the back of his head.

“No, they’re … beautiful in their own way. It suits you.”

“Thanks, that’s very kind of you to say that.”

“Do you want to hang out, sometime? I have no friends in the area and my work doesn’t start until next week.”

“Sure, how about this Friday? It’s a busy week for me at work but I’ll be free that evening.”

“Friday sounds good. I should, go, continue unpacking.”

“Yes, yes, thanks again, Derek.” Stiles opened his apartment door for Derek.

“You’re welcome, I’m always happy to help.”

Derek walks out and to his apartment. His heart fluttered with excitement and happiness. It was two clashy feelings with the bright red and pink of excitement and the soft yellow of happiness. As soon as he hears Stiles close his door, he remembers that he forgot to ask for his number.

_ Damn it. _

* * *

Stiles closed the door, looking forward to Friday. He takes his phone out and turns it on.

“Hey Siri, create an event for Friday evening.”

“Ok, an event created on Friday evening. What would you like to name it?”

“Hmm, hang out with Derek.”

“Event named hang out with Derek on Friday Evening.”

“Good,” Stiles said as he sat down on his couch.

* * *


	2. C'mon in, I ordered pizza

* * *

The three days leading up to Friday went faster than Derek could think of. As the clock ticked 4, he walked down the hallway to Stiles’ apartment and he knocked on the door. Stiles was quick to open, he was waiting for Derek to knock on the door.

“C’mon in, I ordered pizza, you eat beef tenderloin right?”

“Yeah, that’s good.”

Stiles sits down on the couch and Derek sits down next to him. Derek looked around, admiring the cleanliness of Stiles’ apartment.

“Your apartment is nice.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to trip over anything, or lose anything, and I generally don’t like clutter.”

“I don’t mind a little bit of clutter, but I do enjoy cleaning from time to time. It’s peaceful to clean and organize.”

“Hmm,” Stiles nods.

“So, you mentioned work before, what do you do?”

“I’m a journalist for a magazine.”

“Cool, may I ask how do you go about your work?”

“Well, I usually write on my laptop, I have a braille keyboard which I use and my laptop has voice recognition and can also read what I wrote out loud. Which is my savior at times,” Stiles chuckles, “what work do you do?”

“I’m a physical therapist, my work transferred to a PT facility here.”

“Nice, where did you transfer from?”

“It’s a small town you wouldn’t know.”

“Do tell though, I’m curious.”

“Beacon Hills, California.”

Stiles gasps, “Oh my god! Really?!”

“Yes.”

“I grew up there!”

“I grew up there too! And then moved to New York to study but I did go back for 3-ish years. Then I moved here to Los Angeles.”

“You moved around, in your life huh?”

“Eh, it’s not much, how about you? Been anywhere other than Beacon Hills and LA?”

“I did go once to San Francisco, just for a week. It was for my best friend’s wedding.”

The doorbell rings, the pizza has come, “I’ll go get it,” Stiles stood up and walked to his apartment door with ease.

He puts his sunglasses on and takes his credit card out before opening the door. Derek watches as Stiles pays for the pizza and two cokes just like any normal person, he had experience with blind people before, many re-learning to do things after accidents, but Stiles never ceased to amaze Derek with how easily and effortlessly he handled day-to-day situations.

Stiles carries the pizza in and puts it down on the coffee table. He walks back and closes the door, puts his sunglasses back on the top of the drawer, and his credit card in the wallet.

“Is it alright if I put on some music on my record player?” Stiles asked, stopping in front of the coffee table, across from Derek.

Derek nods, “yes, what tunes do you have?”

“Old stuff, 80’s music mainly.”

“Go ahead, put what you like.”

Stiles’ face lights up and he goes to the record player and takes out a vinyl record from the basket underneath, and puts it on the record player.

“I hope you like the smiths, they are my favorite at the moment.”

The songs started playing on the record and set off Derek’s synesthesia, it was like bright pinks, reds, purples with the fast pace, the singer’s voice set off his taste buds with the taste of caramel popcorn.

“I like this song, what is it called?”

“Oh, it’s called this charming man.”

“Serious red, pinks, and purples are present in this song,” Derek said.

“Pardon?” Stiles said, cocking his head to the side as he sat down on the ground in front of Derek.

“I have synesthesia, so I see sounds and hear colors, my senses combine.”

“Oh, I know what that is, I got bored and researched about it one day.”

“Great, that’s good, I always get bored with the typical questions people ask,” Derek opened the pizza box and took out a slice, “like, ma’am I don’t know how it’s possible, it just happens.”

Stiles laughs, “I can relate, grocery trips are borderline stressful. People and their, at times nosy questions. They will literally come up to me and grip on to my forearms to help me. Just ask, y’ know, I hate people touching me or walking up to me from behind when I’m checking my grocery list.”

“That sounds alarming, not that I ever experienced it, but my clients who were visually impaired would speak of the same things.”

“People are either touchy and overly helpful without the need to be or they ignore me to a T,” Stiles takes a bite of his slice, “confusing and downright annoying.”

“Mmm, this pizza is good.”

“How did you find out you were  synesthetic?”

“Well, I raised questions when I used colors and tastes to describe things and emotions. My parents thought it was just a childhood thing but when I mentioned it to my middle school teacher who referred my parents to a specialist, she helped me deal with the overwhelming things synesthesia does sometimes.”

“Oh, how does it overwhelm you?”

“Well, when I’m writing sentences if a word’s color clashes with the rest, I annoy myself by trying to find a word that doesn’t. There are also times when emotions clash together. Tastes and colors that don’t match.” Derek listed off the top of his head, “Oh and it’s horrible if you need to concentrate on something and it just pops up like a pop-up ad on a computer screen.”

“Ack, I’d probably be snappy and irritated all the time then,” Stiles said, eating the rest of his pizza slice.

The song ends and the record player stops, the silence ensued with quiet sounds of eating and comfortable silence. It was like a spring morning, right after a whole night of rain, the smell of rain lingering in the air and just cold enough to sleep in.

Derek eats 2 more slices and Stiles eats 2 more as well. There were two more slices left.

“There’s leftover right?”

“Yep, 2 slices.”

“Do you want it for later?”

“We can each have 1 slice,” he can sense Stiles wanting some as well.

Stiles’ face lights up, “okay, what do you want to do now?”

“Anything really, but we should on the lights, the sun’s settin’.”

“Yeah, we should,” Stiles closes the pizza box and stands up, he takes it and places it on the kitchen island before going to wash his hands.

Derek stands up as well and goes to wash his hands. Stiles turns on one of the living room lights and walks to the balcony door. He slides it open and sits down on the couch, kicking his feet up on an ottoman.

Derek joins him and sits down on a chair across from him.

“Can you, uhh, describe the sunset for me?”

“Sure, the sun is close to the horizon, the sky fades quickly from a red to a turquoise of sorts, there aren’t many clouds in the sky but they compliment the sky pretty well,” Derek said, constraining his synesthesia.

“That’s nice, but describe it how you would,” Stiles said, “since I have never seen colors ever.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, and here I was rambling about colors clashing with each other.”

“How about you give me an idea of the color…” Stiles moved his head up as he thought of a color name, “the first color of the rainbow, red isn’t it?”

“Yes, red, hmm, the first thing that I associate with red is,” Derek tapped his foot lightly on the ground, “the number 3 is very red, so is 17 and 27. Passion, arousal, love, anger, excitement, the very hard overpowering emotions are red. Pop music is red, so are some fast-paced classical music. This is just the associations I made with bright red, there are different types of red, dark, bright, pastel, soft, hard.”

“And my favorite ‘red’ word is probably ‘bite’. Weird word but it screams everything and anything red. It’s the first word that comes to mind when I see something bright red, like a stop sign, traffic light, or red clothing.” Derek rambled on.

“That’s red in a nutshell?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“How about purple?”

“I like purple, it’s my favorite color because it can be terrifyingly negative and ethereally satisfying too.”

“Do tell more,” Stiles keenly listened.

“I’m going to elaborate more on the good side since I’m in a good mood.”

“Ok, I wouldn’t mind if you skipped the negative entirely and save it for later,” Stiles replies.

“Well, purple in a good mood, I love the way it forms in my mouth, like biting into a slightly melted chocolate or luxurious hotel room beds, those are very purple. Carnivals at night are purple, the lights, music, the atmosphere of a carnival just as the sun sets are purples, dark blues, and dark pinks, maybe a hit of maroon which is a dark red. Right now, the sky is purple since the sun is under the horizon.”

“Any words or letters that are purple?”

“Number 9 is purple, any number with a nine is purple. Purple words are somewhat rare, but your name is very purple.”

Stiles’ cheeks and ears dusted a light pink at the comment, “Purple by the way you described it may be my favorite color.”

Derek smiles, “A pastel or light purple is more like your name to be exact. The shade of lavender.”

“Lavenders do smell nice, they are my favorite flowers.”

“Lavender’s aren’t a light purple though, so it upsets me a teeny bit.”

“They aren’t? Then why is a light shade called Lavender?”

“I don’t know, maybe to piss me off,” Derek huffs a laugh.

* * *

The night dawns in and they walk in. Stiles yawned, he stretched himself as he let out an audible yawn.

“Can we exchange numbers, to keep in touch even though we live right next to each other?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, sure, what’s your number?”

“Gah, I can never remember it, here, you can write yours down on mine.” Stiles took his phone out from his hoodie pocket, handing it to Derek.

Derek saves his number to Stiles’ phone and puts Stiles’ number in his as well, “and here’s your phone back with my number in it.”

“Great!” Stiles put it back in his hoodie pocket.

“Thanks for hanging out with me this evening, it was very nice.”

“I should be the one thanking you for asking to hang out, I needed some downtime after this busy ass week,” Stiles’ eyes squinted as he smiled at Derek.

“Goodnight, Stiles. You can keep the rest of the pizza for yourself. I’ll probably stuff it in the fridge and forget about it.”

“Aww, thanks, more pizza for me!” he grinned.

Derek grinned back, he loved it when Stiles flashed a grin, “is it okay if we hug?”

“Yeah,” Derek said

Stiles opens his arms and Derek hugs him. Stiles lets out a small surprised yelp.

“I did not expect you to be this big! I love it!”

Derek laughed as Stiles squeezed him.

“You’re like one of those big cuddly teddy bears at the Korean store!”

“Am I?”

“Yes, Mr. Teddy Bear Derek,” Stiles giggled as he let go.

“Well, Mr. Teddy Bear Derek says goodnight Stiles.” Derek plays along with a smile on his face.

The soft pastel shade of yellow flooding his mind, sunflowers, lots of sunflowers and purple, the good shades as well.

“Goodnight, Derek,” Stiles said, waving at Derek.

He closes the door and walks back to his apartment. Yellow and Purple mixing in his mind, sunflowers, and chocolate. Happiness and Stiles.

* * *


	3. Mocktails in the late morning anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Allison come over to Stiles' apartment.

* * *

It’s been some time, Stiles and Derek continue to text on the daily and meet up to talk about things, mainly to rant to each other about annoying people and their annoying tactics.

On a late Saturday morning, Stiles gets a knock on his door, unexpected since Derek had worked on Saturdays. He puts his sunglasses on and answers the door.

“G’morning, Stiles, sorry for coming in without a heads up!” Scott said.

“Oh, Scotty, you’re always welcome here,” Stiles opens the door more, “so what brings you here from San Francisco?”

“Oh, Allison’s friend is holding a wedding here, so we flew here for the week. I just wanted to say hi to my best friend.”

“Allison can come in too,” Stiles said, noticing the vague silhouette next to Scott.

They walk in and Stiles sits them down on the couch, “I have so many things I gotta tell you.”

Stiles walks to the kitchen and Scott and Allison sit down at the bar stools on the living room side of the kitchen sink.

“Mocktails in the late morning anyone?” Stiles asked, knowing very well that they both would say yes.

“Yes, as always.” Scott and Allison said in unison.

Stiles takes out the premade fireball pink lemonade he made yesterday and it’s only a lucky coincidence that Scott and Allison come knocking at his door today. He takes three glasses and Scott helps him fill it to the normal drinking volume. Stiles prefers to pour his half glass, that way he won’t spill lemonade over himself and the kitchen counter.

_ Better safe than sorry, right? _

“So you mentioned a new guy in our weekly call, who is the mystery man?” Scott asked as he sipped on the pink lemonade.

“His name is Derek, and he is my neighbor and he has synesthesia and is as cuddly and big as those teddy bears in the Korean Store you took me to,” Stiles said, widely grinning as he talked about Derek.

“Is he home right now?” Allison asked.

“No, he works on Saturdays, did I mention he is a physical therapist!”

As Stiles said that, the door knocks,  _ another unexpected guest, who could it be? _

“Scott, get the door for me?” Stiles asked.

“Sure, bud.”

Stiles takes the half-empty pitcher of pink lemonade and puts it in the fridge when Scott calls him from the door.

“Uhh, Stiles, someone’s here for you!”

Stiles closes the fridge and walks to the door, stopping next to Scott. He smelt a slight scent of lavender, Stiles raises an eyebrow to express his confusion.

“I, uhh, brought you a bouquet of lavenders,” Derek said.

Hearing his voice made Stiles instantly smile, “hey, I didn’t know you’d be back so early from work!”

“Well, I only had one client today, my other one ended up postponing.”

Stiles puts his hand out for the lavenders and Derek gently hands him the bouquet. Stiles lifts the flowers to his nose and smells not only lavender but rosemary as well.

“Rosemary?”

“Yeah, they go nicely together, smell, color, and word-wise. I put 9 lavenders and 4 rosemaries because 4 smells like rosemaries.”

Stiles smiles, “well, we shouldn’t idle in front of my apartment door, c’mon in.”

Scott closes the door and Stiles puts the bouquet down on the kitchen island, “mocktail, Derek? Fireball Pink Lemonade is the drink of the day.”

“That would be nice,” Derek sat down on the other bar stool.

“So, you’re Derek, we heard much about you,” Allison said.

“Oh,” Derek eyed Stiles who was smiling and blushing as he poured the drink slowly into a glass, he could usually tell when the glass is full by the number of times he’s poured a glass of water, juice, or anything else.

Stiles puts the pitcher back in the fridge and moves the glass towards the other side where Derek was sitting.

“So, Derek, meet my best friend Scott and his wife and also my friend, Allison.” Stiles motioned his hands at them, their silhouettes easily definable by the light and dark difference.

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I was starting to think Stiles was making you up.” Allison teased.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Allison, making Derek chuckle.

“So, Stiles mentioned you’re a PT, how’s work been different since you moved?”

“Well, for starters, I don’t have to listen to the bickering of the elderly much anymore, which I don’t mind sometimes, but I have to admit, I don’t enjoy it. I also have fewer clients in a day, so it’s more laidback, with more pay.” Stiles listened to Derek as he sipped on his drink, “what do you two do as work?”

“Oh, I’m a vet in San Francisco,” Scott replied.

“I’m a recreational archery instructor.”

“Oh, wow, that must be fun.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“You shoot arrows at foam blocks all day, how is that fun?” Stiles scoffs, playfully.

“Says the person who writes a column in a magazine,” Allison jabs back at Stiles.

“It’s the least I can do, keep people up to date with blind shenanigans with Stiles Stilinski!”

“Alright, you two can squabble, Stiles, I need to use the restroom,” Scott said, standing up.

“Yeah, yeah, Derek, you’ll be the referee, see who can squabble the most.”

“I don’t have the criteria or knowledge to ref one, so Stiles automatically wins.”

“Hey, no fair! How come Stiles automatically wins!”

"Because eventually, he will be the winner," Derek said.

Stiles grinned, "aha! I won, instant win!"

"It's true," Scott said, walking back into the kitchen. He looks at his watch, "aww, we should get going now."

"What?! Already?" Stiles pouted.

"Yeah, I have to meet up with an old colleague of mine and we had arranged lunch together."

"Call me later, alright," Stiles said as he went to see his friends off.

They hug at the entrance and Stiles closes the door after they leave. He walks up to the kitchen and leans on the side of the wall that distributes the kitchen and the hallway to the door.

"Did I ever give you a house tour?" Stiles asked out of the blue.

"No?"

"Hmm, I heard that's what people do when inviting over new people, so do you want to get a house tour?"

"Sure," Derek said.

_ Oh, thank god he said yes, I would've looked like a total fool otherwise... _

"So this is the living, kitchen, and dining room. Very open space, it's better than houses with closed rooms because those feel like a maze at times," Stiles walked over to a shelf with minimal things placed on it.

"This is perhaps my only source of entertainment other than the record player and my phone. I have a couple of Braille books, a 3D picture, it’s of my dad and me on the day of my high school graduation, I also have a picture of me with my mom, it’s yet to be made into a 3D picture,” Stiles said, slowly rubbing his fingertips on the shelf.

“Your mom is very beautiful.”

“Yeah, my dad said she was,” Stiles softly smiled.

“I’m sorry that she passed.”

“It’s alright, I still have memories with her, so she lives on,” Stiles moved back a step from the shelf and bent down a little to feel the things he had put in there, “In here, we have my work satchel, my other walking stick that is for ‘formal’ events, Scott said it looked classy, I also have my google home here. My dad got it for my birthday last year.”

“I heard it does a lot of things.”

“Yeah, check this, hey Google, hello!”

“Good morning, Stiles, what can I do for you?”

“Hmm.. what’s the weather like today?”

“Today, it’s 78.8 degrees Fahrenheit out, it is partly cloudy and rain is expected in the afternoon.”

“See? Amazing!”

Stiles heard Derek chuckle beside him, “it is.”

“Moving to next to the shelf, there’s a dustbin, and the light switches and the door to my bedroom,” he slides the door open, revealing a bedroom that was as clean as the rest of the house.

“So, here, I have my bed, my closet which is a set of drawers, my bedside table, a bean bag, and Carlos.”

“Carlos?”

“Yeah, my sansevieria plant.” Stiles moved closer to the big plant in the corner of the room, “he’s my roommate.”

“Better than a human.”

“Yeah and there’s my bathroom, there’s nothing much to see there so leave that be.”

Stiles walks out and he hears Derek follow him and Stiles stops in front of a desk, “this is my work desk when I want to work from home.”

“And moving outside, we have the balcony, you know, couch, ottoman, and circle table with two chairs.” Stiles leaned on the balcony fence, “now that I did a house tour, I learned that my house doesn’t have the best of pizzaz and glam.”

“Your apartment has more of a cozy and comfy vibe rather than pizzaz and glam. I like it.”

“I’m glad you like it, Derek,” Stiles scratched the back of his neck, “oh! I forgot to put the bouquet in water, let’s go do that.”

Stiles walks to the kitchen island where the bouquet lay where he put it, he walks over to one of the kitchen cabinets and takes out a translucent plastic vase, he fills it with water and puts the bouquet in.

“There, now, where should I put it.” Stiles put the vase down on the kitchen island.

“Where do you usually put it?”

“Either on the kitchen counter or the shelf, sometimes on top of the drawer in my bedroom. This bouquet is special though because you gave it. It deserves to be put in a special place,” Stiles let out a breath and gets a good idea on where exactly to put it, “Ok, it will be on my work desk, because a. it’s empty 99 percent of the time, I’m not working and b. everyone who walks in will see it.”

Stiles takes the vase and slowly walks to the desk. He places the vase on the corner where it doesn’t have a chance to fall as it will be adjacent to two walls.

“Does it look nice there?” he asks Derek.

“Yes, yes it does.”

Stiles clapped his hands together and smiled. He turned around to Derek’s silhouette, outlined by light and shadow.

“May I ask a dumb question? It’s alright if you don’t answer it.”

“Sure, go ahead, Derek.”

“Do you have complete blindness or are you able to perceive light?”

Stiles could hear how nervous Derek was by his voice, “Yeah, I’m able to perceive light, and I don't mind if you ask me questions about my experience as a person who is blind. Curiosity is good as long as you ask for my permission.”

“Ahh, so you can see that I’m standing here right.”

“Yeah and even if I was completely blind, I would, y’know, with spatial awareness and my superpowers.” Stiles jokes, “I’m secretly a dolphin.”

Derek laughed, “so I’m a teddy bear and you’re a dolphin?”

Stiles couldn’t stop giggling, thinking of the weird noises dolphins make, “wanna hear the song of my people?”

“Sure.”

Stiles turns around, “hey google, make dolphin noises.”

“This is a dolphin,” google said and made the sound of a dolphin.

Stiles laughed and so did Derek. He laughed so hard that his stomach hurt. Stiles bent down as he clutched onto his stomach.

“Oh my god, my stomach hurts from laughing too hard.”

“Your laugh is so cute, Stiles.”

“Well, after all, I’m a dolphin and Scott described how cute they are when we went to a zoo once.”

“Did you get to pet one?”

“Yeah, it felt like rubber or the inside of a hard-boiled egg.”

“Weird, well now I know what to expect if I ever touch a dolphin.”

A phone rings and it certainly wasn’t Stiles’ phone.

“Sorry, I gotta take this,” Derek said, as he walked out the balcony to talk in private.

Stiles sits down on his couch as he waits for Derek to end his phone call. The balcony door slides open and closes. He hears Derek sigh.

“What happened?”

“Well, Jared, another PT at my workplace is M.I.A and they need me in to take his clients’ sessions.”

“Aww, bummer, how long will you be working for?”

“The whole afternoon, right now, I’ll have to go eat something and get ready to go to work again.”

“You wear a uniform?”

“Yeah, I have to wear one in this new place I transferred to.”

“Nice, you don’t have to pick out what you have to wear then.”

“It is good for when I have to clock in early at 7. Anyway, I guess I have to go now.”

Stiles pouts slightly, he wanted Derek to stay, “text me if it gets boring.”

“Sure, I can do that.”

* * *


	4. I didn't know grocery shopping would be this fun

* * *

Stiles comes back home from work and his stomach rumbles, he should eat lunch now. He opens his pantry and tries to find any food to eat, he has been putting off the only thing he dreads. It was too late to order and go to deliver on the same day, so either he had to go to the grocery store or go hungry.

“I have to go now, don’t I?” he mutters to himself.

_ Maybe I should see if Derek is up to going to the grocery store with me. _

“Hey, Siri.”

“Good afternoon, Stiles, what can I do for you?”

“Send a text, wanna go to the grocery store? To Derek.”

“Ok, sent, want to go to the grocery store? to Derek.”

Stiles waits a moment to see if Derek would reply. His phone pings with hopefully a text from Derek.

“1 text from Derek.” his phone said.

“Nice, hey Siri, read out the text please.”

“Reading out text from Derek: Sure, I’m stepping out in a sec.”

Stiles puts his phone in his pocket and walks to the drawer near the door. He puts on his sunglasses, takes his wallet and walking stick. He steps out and he hears Derek’s door open as well.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah, would you like it if I drive us there?”

“Sure, Derek, that would be way easier than walking there.”

Stiles and Derek walk to the elevator and Derek presses the button to the sub-level parking.

Stiles and Derek step out of the elevator, the sub-level parking was dark and Derek’s silhouette mashed in with the rest of the shadows. The low rumble of car engines coming in and going out of the parking alerted Stiles, he didn’t feel safe guiding himself, with the absence of any things that would help and he began wishing that he had enough money to get a guide dog.

* * *

“Stiles? Are you alright?”

“Well, first of all, I have no idea where I am and it’s disorienting me for a bit.”

“I can guide you to my car if you don’t want to walk alone.”

“That would be very helpful,” Stiles said.

Derek taps twice on Stiles’ arm before slowly holding it gently.

“Oh my god, you know the tap tap!”

“The tap tap?”

“Yeah, like tapping twice if you’re going to touch me, it’s a rule that my dad, mom, and I made.”

“I commonly use it if I have to touch people, it’s sort of something I picked up in PT training, it lets people know that I’m going to put my hand there and that they can move away if they are uncomfortable.”

“Derek, can you be any more perfect?”

Derek smiled, “maybe?”

Stiles giggles, Derek smiled, the same feelings of yellow and purple rushing through his mind. Feeling Stiles’ arm in his hand as he guided Stiles to his car sent rushes of soft light coral and his heartbeat rose.

Derek stops in front of the passenger side of his car and lets go of Stiles’ arm to unlock his car. He opens the passenger door and Stiles guides himself to sit down. Derek closes the passenger seat and walks over to the driver’s side. He gets in and turns on the car engine.

Stiles fumbles with the seatbelt but eventually gets it on and Derek begins driving.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not instantly trying to help me with the seatbelt, I like that you gave me independence and waited to help until I would ask you to.”

“Well, everyone deserves independence.”

Stiles smiles, and Derek glances at the smile for a while,  _ God, his smile is so adorable,  _ Derek thought.

“Do you want to listen to any songs?”

“Sure, what do you have?”

“Well, I have rock bands, mainly Green Day, Blink-182, Linkin Park.”

“Music is music, go ahead.”

Derek turned his car radio on and the song he was listening to, continued. It was his favorite song by Green Day, Basket Case. It was his favorite because it was a purple, cyan, and red song and also because it screams the number 99, admittedly, Derek’s favorite number.

“This song will always be my favorite.”

“What song is it?”

“Basket Case by Green Day.”

“I like it,” Stiles bounced his head along to the song.

Derek parks the car at the grocery store parking and they get out, Derek walks over to Stiles and Stiles offers Derek his arm to hold. Derek gently holds on and guides them to the grocery store entrance.

Inside the grocery store, they are quickly approached by a girl, she seemed to notice Stiles.

“Hello, Stiles, run out of goldfish crackers?”

“Oh, Kira, yes, I did.”

“And who is this?”

“Well, Kira, meet Derek, Derek, Kira,” Stiles motioned his hands to and from Derek and Kira.

“Nice to meet you, Derek.” Kira stuck her hand out towards Derek for a handshake.

Derek shakes her hand, “nice to meet you too, Kira.”

“Well, since you have a boyfriend now, you don't need my help today. I’ll catch you both later!”

“Wait, he’s not my, uhh.. she’s not here anymore right?” Stiles said.

“Yep.”

“Oh well.”

Derek grinned for being mistaken as Stiles’ boyfriend, he didn’t feel the need to correct Kira.

“Well since I roughly know the layout of the store, we can just do this.” Stiles used his hands to move Derek’s hand down to his hand.

“You want us to hold hands?”

“Yes? It’s alright if you don’t want to.”

“No, this will be nice.”

Derek’s heart felt like it would pound out of his chest, it was beating so hard from happiness and he could only smile and blush.

Stiles takes a trolley and walks to the side so he wouldn’t block the entrance. Derek patiently watches as Stiles takes his phone out and listens to his grocery list.

“So, first I need milk, cheese, greek yogurt, chicken breasts, from the freezer.”

They walk to the freezers and Stiles turns to face Derek.

“Kira usually helps you with the grocery right?”

“Yep. Could you take out the 2 milk cartons, full cream, Darigold brand?”

“Sure," Derek said as he took the milk cartons and placed them in the trolley, "And then?”

“Kraft cheese slices, the 24 cheddar slice one. Take two packs of greek yogurt, any brand is fine too.”

Derek takes the cheese and the greek yogurt and puts them in the trolley. Stiles and Derek move to the meat freezer and Derek takes a pack of cubed chicken breasts as Stiles instructed.

Stiles once again listens to the list, crossing off things that were picked out, “ok, so now, we need bread, ramen, and pasta and cereal.”

“Onto the carbs!”

Stiles and Derek walk to the bread shelf and Derek takes out one loaf of white bread and then moves to the pasta, ramen, and rice aisle.

“What sorta pasta shapes are there on the second shelf?”

“Well, there’s spaghetti, elbows, and the bow-ties.”

“Hmm.. bow-ties.”

“How about the ramen?”

“Two chicken, two beef, and one seafood.”

Derek took them off the shelf as Stiles said it and put them in the trolley.

“Cereals, cereals, cereals,” Derek muttered as they went down the aisle.

“They will be right around here,” Stiles said as he stopped.

Derek smiles at how Stiles was correct, “Yep, which one do you take?”

“Kellogg’s corn flakes, with honey, the biggest box.”

“That’s big,” Derek said as he took one of the biggest boxes of cornflakes off the shelf.

“I know but I tend to sometimes eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and during when I’m writing in the middle of the night.”

“Ok.”

“Now, I think we are on to the fresh produce, then the snacks, juice and then the fresh cuts,” Stiles said as he took his phone out and refreshed his list, “Apples, both red and green, Cucumbers, Chickpeas, Cherry Tomatoes, Olives and Salad Leaves.”

“You’re lucky I have good memory skills,” Derek said as they walked to the fresh produce display.

“2 of each color, for the apples, I meant.”

“Alrighty.”

Derek took a plastic bag and put the apples in. Stiles put them in like an assembly line while Derek picked them out and put cucumbers and potatoes in two bags. Then they went to take a bag of cherry tomatoes and a clear, plastic box full of salad leaves. Stiles wanted to pick out the chickpeas, it was his favorite and the easiest to do. He just had to put as many chickpeas, which were 2 big, mini-food-shovels into the funnel as Derek held a plastic bag under it.

“Are we missing anything?”

“Olives, Stiles. I told you I had a good memory.”

“Green Olives, a small jar.”

Derek picks it out and puts it in the trolley, while Stiles checks his phone for the last part of the list.

“Oreos, apple juice, goldfish crackers, and cut ham slices.”

“Let me guess, running out of goldfish crackers was what made you want to go shopping.”

“Yep, I can’t live without goldfish crackers.”

They walk to the snack aisles, Stiles and Derek swung their held hands, not a care in the world clouding Derek’s mind.

“5 goldfish cracker packets instead of 4, this time.”

“Ok, how about Oreos?”

“Original, two big packets.”

Derek took them and put them in, putting one goldfish cracker in the baby seat as Stiles suggested.

“This is my baby now,” Stiles caressed the packet.

“Adorable.”

They walk to the juices and Derek picks out 2 cartons of apple juice, “now to the ham.”

“Oink oink,” Stiles whispered.

The butcher cuts 10 slices of ham and Stiles in the spur of the moment wanted 10 slices of turkey meat as well. When the butcher puts them wrapped on the counter, Derek slides them in and goes to pay for the grocery.

Stiles pays and Derek carries the grocery bags.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah. I should carry something, it must be heavy.”

“No, it’s not, I can carry them with ease.”

“Oh, ok, good for me then, I won’t have to potentially, accidentally strain my arm as I’m a noodle.” Stiles holds on to Derek’s arm instead of Derek needing to hold on to Stiles’ arm.

Derek unlocks his Camaro and Stiles enters the passenger seat while Derek puts the groceries in the trunk. He shuts it and gets in the driver’s seat. Green Day presumes playing as Derek rides out the grocery store parking.

The ride back home, all Derek could think about was Stiles, being assumed his boyfriend by Kira had left an impression on him.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Derek helps Stiles put away the groceries, it was tedious and boring to do alone, both Stiles and Derek agree on that.

Derek handed everything out to Stiles who assorted them in their regular places. After that, the kitchen looked like it was straight out of Ikea, with the stylized and meticulous organization and all.

“Soo, that was fun, I didn’t know grocery shopping would be this fun.”

“I can say the same, maybe would you like to go out with me?” Derek subtly asked Stiles out of a date.

“Like a date?” The ends of Stiles’ lips curled.

“Y-yeah, like a date. It’s alright if you don’t want to, but I had to ask because one, I know I’d regret it if I didn’t and two, Stiles, you are the most handsome, cute, bright and interesting person I’ve ever met. Not because you’re blind but because I sure as hell never met anyone who can make my heart flutter every time I think of them or someone whose face brings an instant smile on my face.” Derek said, “So, Stiles, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes, I’d love to. Oh my god, I’ve never been asked out before, this is so exciting! Where are we going out to?”

“That is a secret but are you free this Thursday evening?”

“Yeah, if I’m not, I will totally free it up.” Stiles reminded Derek of an excited puppy with the adorable button nose, lopsided smile, and just overall him.

“Ok, I can’t wait to take you out on that date.”

“Neither can I, the next 48 hours is going to feel like foreverrr.” Stiles stretched out the ‘r’.

“But it’ll be worth it, ok? I promise.”

Derek would love to kiss him right now, but he would wait until the date. There’s something magical about first date kisses being the first of a relationship. Derek couldn’t explain it but, it was like it was meant to be.

“Alright, good night, you better sleep, don’t stay up all night listening to your phone say the time as every minute changes.”

“I can’t guarantee you that.”

“You will, you don’t want to be sleep deprived on our date, don’t you?”

“Ok, I pinky-swear that I will sleep.” Stiles held his pinky out.

Derek completed it, he saw his sister’s do it with their friends, but he never had done one as his sister would say that if he broke one, he’d have to chop his pinky off.

_ Traumatizing and he certainly didn’t want to lose a finger. _

“Goodnight, Stiles,” Derek said as he stood at the door.

“Night, Derek,” Stiles said before gently closing the door.

* * *


	5. Should I wear flip flops instead?

* * *

The sun was nearing the horizon, Derek had everything ready and he walked over to Stiles’ door. The 48 hours were a drag and it was finally here. Derek pops a breath mint in his mouth before knocking on the door.

Stiles opens the door, he was wearing something nice yet casual just as Derek said. A gray short-sleeved hooded shirt and knee-length denim shorts and sneakers.

“Just a heads up, we’re going somewhere where the ground isn’t solid rock.”

“Should I wear flip flops instead?”

“Yeah, that would be easier.”

“I’m guessing the beach.”

“Is it a problem?”

“No, not at all, I’m just going to change my shoes and find my hat, you can come in and wait while I do so.”

Stiles takes his shoes off and goes to his room to get his hat. Derek walks in and sets the picnic basket down on the kitchen table. Stiles walks out wearing a tie-dye bucket hat and he just looked adorable. Derek mentally swooned over him.

Stiles takes his flip flops out from the drawer next to the door and puts them on.

“Now I’m ready.”

Derek takes the picnic basket and walks out with Stiles. He realizes Stiles wasn’t carrying his walking stick.

“You aren’t taking your walking stick?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t need it if I’ll be with you,” Stiles said, trusting Derek.

Derek grinned knowing Stiles trusted him, “ok.”

Stiles holds onto Derek’s arm as they walk to the elevator and Derek’s car. Driving to the beach, instead of a bright strong rock song, Derek put on the radio which was playing some soft, romantic beat that wasn’t too sappy or cliche. They reach the beach and Derek parks the car in a lucky spot close to the staircase leading down to the beach. Derek takes the picnic basket out and helps Stiles out as well.

“There are steps here, I’ll tell you when we’re close.”

“Ok, can I hold on to you as well as the railing?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want you to fall.”

Stiles and Derek walk down the stairs, Derek patiently waits and helps Stiles down the steps and soon Stiles was able to speed up a little as they got closer to the sandy beach.

Derek guides Stiles to a semi-shaded area by the cliff which was still close to the shoreline. He puts the picnic basket down on a rock and takes the picnic blanket out. He spreads it out and puts rocks at the end to keep it from flying away. He puts the picnic basket in the middle and helps Stiles sit down on it.

“This is nice, the salty sea scent, the sound of the waves, and the warmth of the evening sun.”

“And it can get better with the snacks I brought.”

“What did you bring?”

“Sandwiches, cheesecake, 2 apple juice boxes, and this,” Derek said as he put a Ziploc bag in Stiles’ hands.

Stiles opened it and as soon as he felt the shape of the snacks inside, he gasped, “goldfish crackers!”

“You like them and so do I.”

“Are you my soulmate or something?”

Derek chuckles, “what if I am?”

“Oh, Derek, this is perfect.”

“Thanks, do you want a sandwich or just the goldfish crackers?”

“Goldfish crackers, for now, you want some?” Stiles moved the Ziploc bag of crackers closer to Derek.

“Sure,” Derek reached in and took a handful, “so, Stiles, have you been to the beach before?”

“Yeah, my dad took me to the beach a couple of times during the summer. I’d wade around the shallow with him. He taught me how to swim. Do you go to the beach often?”

“Well, I don’t think I went to the beach a lot, but I did have a birthday party at the beach once. I think it was my 6th birthday party. I was obsessed with pirates.”

Stiles laughs, “When I was six, I was banging spoons on pots and pans. I thought I was making great music but listening to them on home videos, hmm... No.”

“I did that too, I found a stick one day on the ground and I would drum with it on everything, I stopped after it broke in half.”

“How did you break it in half?”

“I used my sister’s arm as a drum and she snapped the stick in half. To be honest, I’m glad she did that, otherwise, I would have continued to be really annoying.”

Stiles laughed, “I do own and play one instrument.”

“Really?”

“I do, I own a ukulele, I completely forgot to show it to you in the house tour, I play it when I can’t sleep, cause y’know, the record player might be too loud at 3 am in the middle of the night.”

“Do you know how to play it?”

“Yeah, I know some parts of some songs. Do you play any instruments?”

“No, I’m more into sports and fitness. I own a set of weights.”

“Were you in any sports teams?”

“Basketball, star player actually.”

“Huh, and you don’t sound cocky or arrogant at all, not even a smidge.”

“Well, I was, but I guess I mellowed out.”

Stiles lets out a small giggle, “I probably would have mildly dislike you if we met during my high school years.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I have irresistible charm,” Derek joked.

Stiles reaches and pats Derek’s shoulder before lightly slapping him.

“Ow. What was that for?”

Stiles shrugs, “what kinda sandwiches did you bring?”

“Chicken and Turkey.”

“I’ll eat a turkey one.”

“Alright,” Derek reached into the picnic basket and took out the two sandwiches, one for Derek and one for Stiles.

“Soo... Oh my god, I have no idea what to say on a date and I’m so sorry if I’m awkward.”

“It’s alright, Stiles, I’m just glad I get to spend time with you. What if I ask a couple of questions?”

“Ok.”

“Hmm, I’ll need a minute to think of a question.”

Stiles unwraps the sandwich, “well in the meantime, I’ll eat this sandwich.”

Derek watches Stiles eat the sandwich as he thought of a question to ask. Well, he wasn’t thinking of one, he was just thinking about Stiles. He unwrapped his sandwich as well and took a bite out of it.

“Think of anything yet?” Stiles said as he bunched up the plastic wrap and put it in the picnic basket.

“Nope, I couldn’t come up with any, all I could think about was admiring you.”

Stiles blushed, he turned his face away from Derek. Derek reaches over and softly puts his fingers under Stiles’ chin and moves his face towards Derek.

“You’re really beautiful.”

“No one has ever complimented me before, except my parents of course, so my brain is just flooding with happiness right now.”

“You should be, you deserve all the compliments.”

Stiles smiles, and lies down, resting his head on his arm, “lie down with me.”

“Sure,” Derek said and lied down next to Stiles, entwining their hands together.

Stiles closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfortable silence as Derek stared at the clouds. A dog comes up to them and nudges Stiles on the shoulder.

“Aww, hey buddy!” Stiles squinted his eyes as the dog licked his left temple. Stiles reaches up and pets the dog’s neck, “you’re so fluffy!”

Derek lifts himself and watches Stiles get smothered with love by the golden retriever.

The dog moves behind Stiles’ head and greets Derek as well with a small lick on the cheek. Derek checks the tag on the dog’s collar, the dog was named Rosie.

“Hey, Rosie, are you lost?” Derek asked.

The dog looks over at someone walking over to them in the distance, Derek assumed it was the owner.

“Aren’t you such a good girl?” Stiles said at Rosie.

The dog yapped.

Stiles sits up and hugs the dog, “you’re the goodest of good girls.”

The owner who was closer now, whistles to Rosie, and Rosie looks over and barks back, wagging her tail.

The owner walks up to them and pets Rosie on the back, “I’m so sorry she disturbed you, she’s very friendly.”

“Oh, no worries, she’s a sweetheart,” Stiles pets Rosie.

“She is,” Derek agreed.

“Now, Rosie, say goodbye to your new friends, and let’s go.”

Rosie licks Stiles one more time and the owner puts the leash on her. They walk away and Stiles lies back down.

“Stiles, have you thought of getting a guide dog?”

“Well, yeah but I can barely take care of myself, how will I take care of another living, breathing being?”

“Stiles, don’t say that, you take care of yourself more than I sometimes do with me. You are loving, caring, and you deserve to receive it as well.”

“I don’t.”

“I can stay here all day to deny that. I will if I have to because you do.”

Stiles turned his head to face Derek, the sun was close to the horizon, the yellow light streaming on the ocean, reflecting on the water. Stiles’ face was golden, honey-kissed by the last of the evening rays, the moment was perfect. Yellow light and purple shadow, just like the colors Derek was feeling in his head.

Derek slowly moves his head forward and slowly joins lips with him. Stiles’ pale pink lips don’t move away from Derek’s warm lips. Stiles accepts the kiss and Derek’s hand that cups his chin. The shade of rouge and taffy pink encompass the yellow and purple, as Derek’s mind is held in the tender hands of love.

Derek parts but his face stayed close to Stiles, breathing in the same air. Derek slowly opens his eyes and Stiles keeps his eyes closed for longer.

"I loved that."

"You did?" Derek softly rubs Stiles' cheek with his thumb.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Derek moves in again and this time, for longer, his hand sliding up from Stiles’ cheek to his nape. Stiles sat up, moving with Derek as his hand rested on Derek’s shoulder, slowly moving up his neck.

Derek’s stubble rubs against Stiles’ skin and Stiles lets out a small sound, it was a mix of a laugh and moan. Derek smiles. When they part, Derek and Stiles open their eyes, a smirk on Dereks’ and a sheepish grin on Stiles’.

“You’re a good kisser,” Derek purred.

“You too.”

Derek sits up cross-legged and Stiles sits up putting one leg to his chest.

“Do you want to eat the cheesecake slices?”

“Sure.”

Derek takes them out as well as the apple juice boxes. He closes the lid of the basket to turn it into a small table. He puts the cheesecake slices and juice in front of them and Derek hands Stiles a tiny fork to eat the cheesecake with.

Stiles felt the picnic basket until his hand touched the plastic container the cheesecake was in. He opens the lids and eats a forkful of the cheesecake.

“Mmm, this is good!”

“I hope so, I made it.”

Stiles’ jaw drops, “really?!”

“Yup.”

“Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Play the ukulele and be as cute as you are.”

Stiles and Derek finish their cheesecakes and their juice. Derek puts them in the picnic basket and Stiles stands up, the sun is under the horizon, yet the sky's still blue. It was getting dark quick and Derek packed up the picnic.

“It’s going to be harder for me to climb the stairs, with the lack of light to perceive and all.”

“That’s alright because you won’t need to.”

“Wait, what-” Stiles said as Derek lifted him, carrying him bridal-style.

Stiles shrieks from surprise and joy, magenta and amethyst Derek would describe it as. Derek begins walking back, carrying Stiles who nestled himself in Derek’s arms. When Derek reaches his car, he slowly puts Stiles down in front of the passenger seat. He puts the picnic basket in the trunk and gets in the driver’s seat.

“Am I that light?”

“Well, for me, yes.”

“You take your weight lifting seriously huh?”

“I do, so I can lift you like that,” Derek teased Stiles as he started the car and moved out of the parking lot.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Derek walked with Stiles up to his door.

“I had a nice evening, Derek.”

“Me too.”

“Could you, maybe, I don’t know, spend the night with me?”

“You sure?”

“Yes, completely sure.”

“Ok, I’ll come in a sec.”

“I’ll go change as well.”

Derek goes to his apartment after Stiles’ gets in his. He puts the picnic basket on the kitchen island and heads to get ready, he brushes his teeth in the bathroom, takes his nightwear which is just a pair of black cotton shorts, and heads out of his apartment. He locks in and goes down to Stiles’ apartment. He knocks on the door.

“It’s open!” Stiles’ muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

Derek walks in and Stiles was in his bedroom. He had changed fairly quickly, wearing a grey t-shirt and boxers, he was also brushing his teeth. He washes his mouth and walks out to Derek who was waiting under the door frame of the bedroom.

“I’ll go and lock the doors, make yourself comfy,” Stiles patted Derek’s chest.

Derek takes his clothes off and wears the shorts, “where should I put my clothes?”

“On the beanbag is fine.” Stiles walks in and closes the sliding door of the bedroom.

Derek puts them on the bean bag and gets on Stiles’ bed. Stiles crawls in as well and turns the bedside lamp off. They get under the covers and Stiles moves closer to Derek. He puts his arm around the smaller and pulls him closer, never to let go.

* * *


	6. Something bothering you?

* * *

After Stiles and Derek’s first date, more commenced, some were plain dinners at each other’s home, or restaurants, park dates, morning dates, and even a museum date. Stiles went places he never thought he would- like the museum- but Derek took him there and described everything from the paintings to sculptures ever so alluringly.

It was 11 pm, Derek lay on the bed unable to fall asleep. He wondered if Stiles was awake so Derek sent a text, asking if he could come over and Stiles who was awake, agreed. So he wears a shirt as he was already wearing his shorts and goes over to the apartment.

He walks in, knowing the door is unlocked and he locks the door.

“Hey, Der,” Stiles sleepily hugs Derek, “I just finished up some work and was about to sleep when I got your text.”

“Hi, babe,” Derek said, pressing a kiss on Stiles’ forehead.

“Something bothering you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, in your text, it sounded like something’s bothering you.”

“No, I just have been having problems sleeping these past few nights.”

_ I haven’t slept in 37 hours, 39 minutes, 27 seconds, and counting, I think? _

“Oh.”

Derek stayed silent. He yawned for the millionth time in a row, his body, and everything was tired but he couldn’t fall asleep.

“When was the last time you slept?”

_ And he asked it. _

“I haven’t slept in 37 hours.”

“Derek, why didn’t you tell me? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just nothing, probably just stress because they cut my pay by 25 percent. I know I should’ve told you, but I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Derek, we are in a relationship, we can tell each other anything and not be afraid.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, now, let’s do some soothing things and hopefully fall asleep, huh?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

Stiles and Derek walk into Stiles’ bedroom, and Derek sits down on Stiles’ bed, “what if I played my ukulele for you?”

“That would be-” Derek yawns once more- “nice.”

“Good,” Stiles stands up and walks to his drawer.

He opens the ukulele case on top of the drawer and takes the ukulele out. He crawls onto the bed with it and sits, leaning his back against the wall.

Derek lies down, resting his head on Stiles’ lap as he listens to Stiles tune his ukulele. After a while, Stiles begins strumming a familiar song.

_ “Wise men say, only fools rush in, _ _   
_ _ But I can’t help falling in love with you. _ _   
_ _ Shall I stay? _ _   
_ _ Would it be a sin? _ _   
_ _ If I can't, help, falling in love with you. _

_ Like a river flows,  _ _   
_ _ Surely to the sea, _ _   
_ _ Darling, so it goes, _ _   
_ _ Some things are meant to be, oh. _

_ Take my hand, _ _   
_ _ Take my whole life too. _ _   
_ _ For I can’t help falling in love with you.” _

Stiles’ soft voice drifted through the room, deep blues, purples, and whites surrounding Derek. He felt Stiles bend down and press a small kiss on his forehead, he continued strumming his ukulele until Derek fell asleep.

Derek was able to fall asleep, but he didn’t stay asleep for long, the room was still dark when he woke up, his head still on Stiles’ lap, Stiles was asleep, sitting up on the bed. Derek stands up and moves Stiles from sitting up and sleeping to lying down on the bed.

He puts the covers on Stiles and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looked out the balcony door, it seemed like the sun would be coming up soon. He turned on one of the kitchen lights and took out a glass from the cabinet. Placing it on the kitchen island to take a bottle of water from the fridge. He pours a glass and puts it back in the fridge, in its exact place.

He walked out to the balcony with his glass of water, leaning on the balustrade as he looked over the city. He didn’t know what time it exactly was, but if he had to assume, it was probably 2 or 3 am.

He finished his glass of water and went back into the kitchen, he washed it and put it on the drying rack. The night was cool so he stepped back out the balcony with his phone. He checked the time and it was 4 am in the night, almost creeping up to 5. He sat down on the couch, staring at the stars in the sky. He listened to the city ambiance, it was quiet, comforting, and was like a navy blue, with a tinge of royal garnet. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and hearing.

It was quiet and nothing out of the ordinary until he heard light footsteps, approaching him from behind. He sat up and saw Stiles, walking to him.

“Babe, why’d you wake up?”

“Oh, I had to go to the toilet, Der. How about you?” Stiles sat down on the couch next to him.

“Well, you know I woke up, then I was thirsty so I drank a glass of water and now I was just sitting out here.”

Stiles cuddles up to Derek, and Derek holds him safely in his arms. Stiles’ body was cold so Derek huddled him to warm him up.

“Can you describe dark blue to me, again?”

“Dark blue is serenity, you could say. It’s calming and is the color of the ocean. It’s the color of the sky right before the sun rises, or just the right moment after the sun sets and hides under the horizon. Dark blue is the song, Asleep by the Smiths. There’s only one number I associate with dark blue, it’s 15. 15 just sounds so dark blue, y’know?”

“Mmhmm.”

Stiles’ head was resting, in the nook of Derek’s neck. He was slowly falling asleep and Derek was trying hard not to scent him. It was a gesture of love and caring between two werewolves, but Stiles didn’t even know his boyfriend was a werewolf. Derek had to tell Stiles, the sooner the better. Derek couldn’t resist and slowly rubbed his chin on the top of Stiles’ head as Derek did it Stiles softly let out a hum.

Derek quickly stopped, thinking Stiles was awake but listening to his slow and steady heartbeat said otherwise. He let out a long breath, releasing the tension that built up a second ago.

The air was getting warmer so Derek carried him up. Stiles’ head rests on Derek’s shoulder, his legs wrapped around Derek’s hips. Derek carries him to the bed where he puts him down, putting the covers on Stiles, he gets in as well. Spooning Stiles, he closes his eyes, in hopes of sleeping, at least until the sun rises.

* * *

Derek woke up to someone squeezing him tightly, was he getting ready to be eaten by a big boa or something? He opens his eyes only for the sun’s morning rays to blind his eyes.

He squirms around to realize the big boa was Stiles, who only tightened his grip around Derek.

“Stiles, I can’t breathe.”

“Hnrrgh.”

“Stiles.”

“Babe, Sweetheart, Sti.”

“Mmm?”

“Your iron grip.”

“My what?” Stiles stirred awake.

Derek could feel Stiles’ stomach against his left hand, he tickled it, in hopes of Stiles moving away.

Stiles giggled as he moved away to get away from Derek’s tickles. He throws his head back as he laughs and before it could hit the wall, Derek puts his hand against the wall so Stiles’ head won’t get hurt.

“Oh my god, Derek you have fast reflexes.”

“Yeah, I, uh, do.”

Derek gets out of bed with Stiles, they brush their teeth together. Derek had sort-of unintentionally moved into Stiles’ apartment, some of his clothes, toiletries, and things were in Stiles’ apartment. He was sure that he slept in Stiles’ bed with Stiles more than he did on his.

Stiles prefers taking a shower in the morning, while Derek prefers night showers so Derek heads off to cook breakfast. He looks in the fridge to see if there’s anything he can cook, and of course, there is.

Eggs, bread, fruit, cereal, and coffee. He makes two omelets, making Stiles’ one with crispy edges as he likes it. Two pieces of toasted bread for each and he begins slicing a green apple, four slices for Stiles, four for Derek. He starts the coffee pot and takes out two plates and mugs.

Stiles walks into the kitchen, a towel over his shoulders and boxers. He sits down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island.

“Whatcha cookin’?"

"Egg toast, 4 apple slices, and cereal if you'd like. Coffee too."

Derek puts the eggs on toast, the apple slices on the side of each plate, and holds them with each hand, "to the dining table."

Stiles slides off and walks to the dining table, he sits in his usual seat and Derek places the plate down in front of him.

Derek puts his plate down and goes to pour two mugs of coffee. He carries them back and sits down to eat his breakfast.

"Stiles, I have something to tell you," Derek said as he finished up breakfast.

"I'm listening," Stiles said, putting his coffee down.

"I don’t know how to say this?”

“Is something wrong with the way our relationship is going?”

“No, not at all, it’s just that um, I’m a..” Derek trailed off, not knowing if he should just say it straight up.

“You’re what?”

“A werewolf, I just thought you should know that.”

Stiles cocks his head to the side, “that’s all?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Derek, I sorta knew that.”

“How?”

“Well, Scott’s a werewolf and after he met you, he told me that you smelt like one.”

“Oh,” Derek knows that some werewolves possess the ability to hide their scent, that might be the reason why he couldn’t tell whether Scott was a werewolf, “oh wow.”

“And your fast reflexes and super strength are something too.”

“I didn't see this coming.”

“I’m glad we got that out the way,” Stiles smiled at Derek before lifting his coffee mug to his lips to drink the last of his coffee.

* * *


	7. If we’re going to spend the day at the mall like teens, might as well do something exhilarating

* * *

Summer was starting to come around and today, Derek had plans to take Stiles on an all-day date as it was their second month together. He wakes up in the morning to thundering rain. His plans were mainly outdoors, and the type you need good weather to happen.

He brushes his teeth and goes to wake his boyfriend up.

“Happy two month anniversary, Sti,” Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead to wake him up.

“What are we doing today?” He sleepily mumbles as stretches himself.

“Well, it’s raining and most of the things I planned for today have been foiled. So we might stay in and enjoy the cold weather today.”

“Anything sounds nice if I get to spend it with you.”

Stiles lifts his head for a kiss and Derek pecks him a little morning kiss.

“How about we go to spend the morning in the mall like teenagers?”

“And we are going because?”

“I also need to buy some soap.”

“Well, the mall it is, after breakfast.” Stiles eagerly climbs out and goes to the bathroom.

They both get ready, Derek wore some clothes that he had in Stiles’ house and had forgotten to take back to him that ended up getting washed by Stiles ‘accidentally’.

Stiles wears a casual outfit of hoodie and jeans and they head out. Now, whenever Stiles goes out with Derek he takes his smaller, foldable walking stick. He doesn’t need one most of the time if he is with Derek, he just takes it in case.

At the mall, they enter a cosmetics shop. Derek takes a basket and they walk in. Derek takes his usual bottle of soap and the usual unnoticed shelf of hair dye catches his eye.

“Stiles, what if we dye our hair?”

“You mean as in bleach and dye our hair?”

“Yeah, we could go to the hair salon my friend works at and she can color our hair.”

Stiles runs his hand through his hair, it was longer than usual, “Yeah, why not? If we’re going to spend the day at the mall like teens, might as well do something exhilarating.”

“Let’s go pay for this first.”

Derek pays and they head to the hair salon on the other side of the mall. The only place Derek had gone to get his haircut ever since he moved to Los Angeles.

“Hey, Derek, and is this Stiles?!”

“Yeah, Erica, meet Stiles, Stiles, my friend, Erica.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Stiles, now, you two boys need a haircut?”

“Yeah, we came in to see if you guys would color these two heads,” Derek said, pointing to his and Stiles’ hair.

“Well, we have the morning to ourselves, take a seat, I’ll go and get Jess,” Erica skips into the employee break room.

Derek leads Stiles to a seat and sits him down. He moves to the next one and sits on it. Erica walks out of the room.

“So, what are you two thinking of doing?”

“I think I want to do a dark purple,” Stiles said.

“I’m going to go for a dark red.”

“Nice, nice,” Erica said, combing Stiles’ grown out messy hair with her fingers.

Jess walks out, “I heard coloring, hmm, we’ll need to bleach it first. I’ll go get that ready.”

“Alrighty, I’m going to prepare your bleach, you two just y’know sit down and chill.”

Derek reaches over to Stiles’ hand and holds it, he could tell Stiles was nervous, “Excited?”

“Yeah.”

Jess begins working on Stiles’s hair first, applying bleach on it and Erica skips up a while later with her things and begins bleaching Derek’s hair.

_ This is actually happening. No going back now. _

Erca wraps tinfoil on Derek’s hair and they wait for 30 minutes. Derek takes pictures of them both, and Stiles gets in a big conversation with Jess about star wars, while Erica prepares Derek and herself a cup of coffee.

When 30 minutes is up, Derek and Stiles get their hair washed and both of their dark hair has turned light orange. Erica blow-dried Derek’s hair while all Stiles needed was a comb through.

“Well, that’s all for this session, boys. The next session will be in two weeks as there is a cooldown time in between bleaching sessions.”

“Did you know that?” Stiles leaned closer to Derek.

“Yep, so now we both are oranges for two weeks,” Derek takes out his credit card to pay.

Erica puts it in the card machine and turns it to him to enter the pin, “Thanks, and your appointment will be at 3 in the evening, call if you need to change it.”

“Will do.” Derek joins hands with Stiles as they walk out.

“How did you know we have to wait two weeks between bleaching sessions?”

“Well, when Erica was learning, I was one of her guinea pigs and I had my hair dyed twice.”

“What colors?”

“One time it was just bleached to a blonde, and the next was a... dark electric blue. I think," Derek remembered.

"Electric Blue?"

"Yeah, it's sort of bright and dark at the same time. Like a spark of electricity. I liked it, and got a lot of compliments from strangers about it."

"What do we look like right now?"

"Well, like two punks, sort of. With bright orange hair. You look really cute with the slightly grown out orange buzzcut.”

Derek was not lying when he said that they looked like two punks. He was wearing a leather jacket with a green day American idiot shirt while Stiles was wearing an AC/DC hoodie- which was actually Derek's- and jeans.

“Honestly speaking, the bright orange hair we have is bringing a new sense of self-confidence in me.”

“I do feel slightly rebellious now that I did something out of spite, Der. I’m also feeling hungry.”

“McDonald’s?”

“Sure.”

Derek and Stiles drive out of the mall parking, it was slightly drizzling as they drove to McDonald’s, Derek drives up the drive-thru and stops at the speaker.

“Welcome to McDonald’s, what would you like today?”

“2 double cheeseburgers, 6 piece chicken nuggets, 2 medium fries, a coke, and a sprite.”

“Alrighty, that will be 12 dollars and 50 cents, pay at the window, please.”

Derek drives up to the window. He takes out his money and waits for the food to be handed.

“Do you think they said to pay at the window because someone threw the money at the speaker?”

“Probably.”

Stiles snorts, making Derek internally swoon. The drive-thru window opens and a worker hands out their food. Derek takes it in and passes it to Stiles. He then reaches out and gives 12 dollars and 50 cents.

“Have a good day and I like the orange hair color both of you have!” she comments before closing the window.

“Oh, guess we got our first compliment!” Stiles said in a sing-song way.

“Who’s keeping count?” Derek began driving back to Stiles’ (also unintentionally and partly Derek’s) apartment.

“Me, I’m going to keep count, considering the fact that I have never done anything with my hair. It’s always been the same and oh my GOD!”

Derek jumps a little at Stiles’ sudden scream, “what?”

“My dad is coming over in two weeks from Beacon Hills to spend a week with me.”

“And?”

“I’ll have dark purple-dyed hair and he has no idea! This is going to be great.”

Derek sighs, “I thought you realized something horrible.”

“And it isn’t, so I’m going to dig into my fries.”

“In the car?”

“Yes, I’m famished.”

“Valid point.”

Stiles eats his fries on the way home and was only stopped from eating his chicken nuggets as they reached home.

In the kitchen, Derek takes out the rest of the food on the dining table and they eat. Stiles finished early as he only had his burger, 3 nuggets, and his sprite. Stiles whines and Derek looks up. He was pouting, hoping he’d get some of Derek’s fries.

“You always think your cute little whine and pout would satisfy my werewolf-ly heart enough to give you my fries.”

Stiles leans closer.

“And it absolutely fucking works. Every time,” Derek slid his fries over to Stiles who happily eats them.

“I love you, my big cuddly wolfy,” Stiles said, fries stuffed in his mouth.

“I love you too, Sti.”

After the unhealthy lunch, Stiles and Derek face-timed Scott to show him their new hair color. He was not expecting it at all, but he loved that Derek and Stiles were matching, so did Allison.

They spent the evening inside, Derek cooked pasta for dinner while Stiles sat on the kitchen island, keeping him company.

* * *

Two weeks passed and they were back in the mall at 3 in the evening. They got their hair bleached once again, making it a light yellow, then they finally got it dyed. Both Stiles and Derek first went with dark purple and dark red, but today Jess told Erica to make it a vibrant purple and red so they looked even more like punks. Not that Derek complained. He liked it and Stiles seemed to as well. Jess washed both their hair out and towel-dried them.

“So, just color? No cut?”

“Actually, can I get mine trimmed?” Derek said, noticing his hair grown out of its normal shape.

“Me too.”

“Derek, I know your usual look, but Stiles may you do the honors of describing how you want it to look like?”

“A buzzcut, slightly grown out. Spiky?”

“I have some pictures of him, maybe that would be useful?”

“Stiles, your descriptions are... serviceable, but Derek, I’m going to need that picture.”

Derek shows Erica a picture of Stiles, it was one he took on a park date, the fifth date they went on to be exact.

“Cute, and alright, you’re going first, Stiles. You have the easiest and fastest to do.”

Erica trims Stiles’ hair and flamboyantly removes the cape off, “voila! You’re done!”

Stiles runs a hair through his hair, although he can’t feel the vibrant bright purple his hair is now in, Derek was able to admire it and he admired it very much.

Erica moves on to Derek, trimming his hair quickly as she has done it a whole lot now. She finishes up and they go to pay for the 2 and a half hours they spent in the salon.

“Now, you two pretty boys, go out to the world and show it off. No joke, you both look really good.”

“Will do, thanks again, Erica.”

“Bye Derek, bye Stiles!”

Derek waves as he steps out and they go back home. Derek could sense Stiles’ happiness and excitement the whole ride home.

“Your dad is coming tonight, right?”

“Yeah, we should go pick him up from the airport.”

* * *

The sun was going down and Stiles’ dad was on his 2-hour flight to Los Angeles. Derek reheated leftover noodles and made it into a stir fry while Stiles worked on a big project he got assigned to at work.

When it was quarter-hour to 7 which was the landing time for Stiles’ father’s flight, they got in Derek’s Camaro and drove to the airport.

Stiles calls his dad as they wait in the pickup area and his dad walks out, holding his phone up to his ear.

This was the first time Derek was meeting Stiles’ dad in person, he was feeling bouncy red and yellows. Mr. Stilinski doesn’t notice them at first, but when Derek waves over, he runs over with wide eyes.

“Stiles, you have bright purple hair now, what a surprise!”

“Hey dad,” Stiles hugged his dad.

“Purple looks great on you.”

“Aww, thanks, dad.”

Mr. Stilinski turns to Derek, “Derek, nice to finally meet you in person.”

“You too, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Oh, just call me John, no need for all the formal crap.”

“Very well, John, let me help you put your suitcase in the back.”

“That would be very kind.”

Derek picks up the suitcase and puts it in the trunk of his car. They all get in Stiles’ father in the back with the couple in the front. The drive home was full of life, Stiles chatting it up with his dad, Derek listening and sometimes adding something in.

“We just decided to dye it two weeks ago, out of complete spite.”

“Stiles, it looks like you found your soulmate. Doing things out of spite together.”

“I did.”

Derek smiles, feeling all pink and yellow inside.

At home, everyone eats the stir-fry Derek cooked up and Derek goes back to his apartment for the night, Stiles’s father sleeping on Stiles’ couch.

* * *

“Hey, Siri. Send a text to Derek saying goodnight wolfy.”

“Text sent to Derek saying, goodnight wolfy.”

* * *

Derek checks his phone once more before going to bed, staring at his wallpaper which was a picture he took of Stiles when they both dressed up all fancy on a restaurant date. Stiles wore a black button-up with a grey bowtie, which Derek had to tie as Stiles didn’t know how to.

He was about to put his phone on the bedside table when he received a message.

_ Text from Sti: Goodnight, Wolfy. _

Derek smiled, as he put his phone on the bedside table, he didn’t send a message back as if Stiles was sleeping, the voice-activated notification would scare Stiles.

“Good night, Sti,” he whispered.

* * *


	8. Our third-month anniversary date is to the carnival?

* * *

Stiles and Derek’s third month anniversary was approaching, they still had the bright vibrant hair dye- albeit, sorta dark now- and the summer carnival was open. Conveniently to the two working boys, the anniversary was on a Saturday.

So, Derek took the chance to take Stiles to the carnival. The sun was already down and the night was cold. Derek parks the car and walks with Stiles into the carnival.

“Our third-month anniversary date is to the carnival?”

“Mhmm.”

“I love this, Der,” Stiles leaned in for a kiss.

Derek reciprocates, kissing his boyfriend passionately.

Derek guides Stiles closer to the booths, “do you want to play any carnival booth games?”

“With your help, yes. Can we do the balloon-shooting one? I used to do it with my dad as a kid.”

“Sure, we can do that.”

Derek and Stiles walk to the booth and Derek pays the attendee for one round.

* * *

Stiles steps up to the counter and the attendee hands him a gun full of blanks to shoot at the balloons. Derek comes up from behind and holds Stiles’ hands. Stiles relaxes into Derek’s body and allows Derek to control his arms. He hears 3 balloons pop and a ring goes off.

“Did we win?”

“Yeah, what do you want as a prize?”

“What’s there?”

“Hmm, there’s a small soft rooster plushie, candy, small toys that are cars, dolls, and more plushies.”

“You said the rooster plushie separately because you want it right?”

“It’s catching my eye.”

“We can get it then.”

“The rooster one, please,” Derek asks the attendee who hands it to them.

Derek takes it and gives it to Stiles who smiles as he feels the plushie, “It’s so fluffy.”

Derek guides Stiles away from the booth and into the carnival, “what should we do now?”

“Hmm,” Stiles smells the smell of cotton candy and hot dogs, “can we get hotdogs?”

“Sure, sit right here on this bench while I go get two, alright?”

“Ok.”

Stiles sits down on the bench, listening to the area around him, children running, carnival games ringing as someone wins a game, the chatter of excitement while waiting in line for a ride. It was very lively and Stiles could feel it, almost tangibly. Derek walks up a while later.

“Here’s yours,” he put the hot dog in Stiles’ hands and sat down next to him on the bench.

Stiles eats a bite of his hot dog, he feels Derek rest his arm on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles inches closer to Derek.

“What does the carnival remind you of?”

“My family, mainly. I remember back in Beacon Hills, my mom used to take all of us to the carnival. Me, my older sister, Laura, and my younger sister, Cora. It sort of reminds me of Beacon Hills while the town was still small.”

“What was your favorite ride at the carnival?” Stiles asked as he bunched up the tissue the hot dog was wrapped with.

“The bumper cars.”

“Then let’s go do that.”

“Ok, we gotta hurry if we want to be in the next round.”

Derek helps Stiles up and puts the used tissues in a trash can before going to the bumper car line. Derek pays and they were just in time for the next round. The attendee shows them to a two people bumper car and they sit down. Derek helped with Stiles’ seat belts and they were ready.

“Ready?”

“Completely.”

The cars begin moving and Stiles feels the whizzing off other bumper cars, they hit other cars as well as get bumped by the others. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh harder with every bump.

The game ends with the cars slowly slowing down, Stiles clutched his stomach as it hurt from laughing too much.

“Are you okay? You laughed like a maniac during the whole round!”

“It was weirdly funny to bump into cars, I couldn’t help it.”

“Do you want to calm down with animals?”

“Animals?”

“There’s a pen full of animals, we passed it while we walked to the bumper car.”

“What animals were there?”

“I can’t quite figure it out, we’ll see when we get there.”

* * *

At the animal pen, the attendees give them treats they could pass off to the animals and they walk in the pen. A llama quickly trots up to them. Stiles doesn’t know at first until the llama nudges his forehead with its nose.

“What was that!” Stiles jerked backward.

“A llama.”

“A what?”

“Llama, a furry cousin of the camel, without a hump.”

“Really?” Stiles reached his hand out toward the Llama who rests his head on Stiles’ hand, “Aww, cute.”

Stiles gives it some treats and Derek takes a picture of Stiles softly petting the Llama with a soft smile on his face.

“Do you want to pet rabbits?”

“Sure, bye llama, it was nice meeting you.”

Derek and Stiles walk up to the bunnies and they eagerly wait for treats.

“Crouch down, there’s a lot at your feet.”

Stiles crouches down along with Derek and he feels the soft fur of the rabbits. Derek opens his palm up for the rabbits who quickly accept the treats on his palm. Stiles giggles as the rabbits sniff his hand, the whiskers tickling his hand. He stands up, and Derek does too after he pets one rabbit.

“What other animals are there?”

“There’s a cow that looks like it’s a highland cattle because it’s furry.”

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t know, I just do.”

“I want to pet the fluffy cow, then, my lovely, smarty-pants boyfriend.”

Derek guides Stiles to the brown fluffy cow and Stiles puts his hand up to it. Instead of putting its head on it, the cow gives a big lick on Stiles’ hand.

“Are you sure that this is a cow?”

The cow proceeds to let out a small ‘moo’.

“Pretty sure, cows moo.”

Stiles rubs his hand on his jeans and reaches out again to the cow. The cow moves closer and Stiles pets the cow, scratching a little behind the ears, touching the horns.

“The horns on these are huge!”

“Yep,” Derek pets the cow on its neck, “Do you want to end the night on the Ferris wheel?”

“That’s the slow round moving thing, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That would be romantic, so yes.”

Derek and Stiles walk to the Ferris wheel, it was way bigger than the one they have in Beacon Hills summer carnival. Stiles and Derek waited in the line and slowly they got closer and closer as people got in and got off the Ferris wheel.

They finally get in and the Ferris wheel begins moving, lifting them into the air.

“I love riding the Ferris wheel, especially when it stops at the top.”

“My dad would take me on the Ferris wheel no matter what, it was one of the only things that I could be on, back in the Beacon Hills carnival. I was and still am too scared to get on the rollercoaster.”

“On the Ferris Wheel, it’s private. Private enough to do this without any stares,” Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles.

Stiles kissed Derek back, and when they moved their lips apart, their foreheads stayed connected, breathing in each other’s air with their eyes closed.

“I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, Derek.”

The Ferris Wheel reaches the top and slows down.

“We’re at the top of the world now.”

“What does it look like?”

“Everything’s small, and the carnival lights look really pretty from up here. It’s all dark pinks and purples with flashes of yellow and red.”

Stiles yawns, “Tonight was so fun.”

“It was, I’m happy that you loved it.”

“I did not think bumping cars into people would be that fun, or would be winning this rooster.”

“What are you going to name it?”

“Hmm.. would it be illegal to name it Eggbert?”

“Albert but with Egg?”

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“Not illegal, at all,” Derek chuckled.

“Good, I would’ve named him Eggbert anyway, illegal or not.”

* * *

Derek drives home and after he parks his car in the apartment parking, he looks over to Stiles to find him dozed off. Derek smirks, as he gets out of the car and over to the passenger side.

He carries Stiles up and closes the car door with his foot. He carries Stiles to his apartment and opens the apartment with the key Stiles gave him recently. He walks in and pushes the door close with his back, Derek quickly walks into the bedroom and puts him to bed. He took off Stiles' shoes for him and placed them in the shoe drawer.

Derek takes his shoes off as well, putting them in the drawer Stiles told to put his shoes in and he walks back to the bedroom.

Stiles moves around in the bed, pulling at his jeans to try and take them off in his sleep. Derek strips to his boxers, his  _ ‘sleep shorts’  _ were in his apartment and he was too lazy to go and get them, boxers would be just fine for tonight.

He slowly takes Stiles’ jeans off and puts them on the hooks where Stiles hangs his clothes that he wore but wouldn’t wash just yet.

He climbs in bed and covers them both with the cover and spoons Stiles to sleep.

* * *


	9. Secret Santa hosted by Stiles, the hostess with the mocktails

* * *

Autumn passed as quickly as it came and both boys were back to their normal selves with the added comfort bonus of sweaters and scarves. The first snow brought a plethora of dates, sledding, skiing, and building snowmen.

Christmas was nearing and Stiles hosted a Secret Santa. Scott, Allison, Erica, her boyfriend Boyd came over. Everyone had their presents for their secret receiver, Derek luckily got Stiles. Derek was able to buy two plane tickets back to Beacon Hills as his gift to Stiles.

“So, everyone got their drinks, right, it’s a Christmas special I made for this year’s Secret Santa,” Stiles said, sitting next to Derek.

“I’ll go first,” Allison said as she stood up and walked to the front of the couch, “so, my Secret Santa gave me a new crossbow, with a note saying  _ ‘how is shooting foam boards fun?’  _ The answer is very obvious, Stiles, you’re my Secret Santa.”

“Correct, do you like the bow I got you?”

“It’s nice, my current compound bow is getting a little broken so this was a timely gift.”

Stiles smiles, “Alright, who’s going next?”

“I will,” Erica stepped up as Allison sat back down next to Scott.

“So, I got a new maroon leather jacket and those cute knee-high boots I posted a picture of on my Instagram. This is hard to guess cause it could be anyone of you, except Stiles, but is it you, Boyd?”

“Nope, it was me.” Scott chimes in.

“Plot twist! Thanks though, they look as chic as they were on the mannequin as they are on me.”

Erica sits down and Scott stands up, “I got a new pair of scrubs with my name and veterinary title embroidered on the shirt, which is awesome. Allison?”

“Nope.”

“Who was it?”

“I was your Secret Santa,” Boyd said.

“Boyd? How’d you think of this?”

“Well, I got the help of Allison.”

“Thank you, for the scrubs. I’m wearing these when I get back to work,” Scott said sitting back down.

“I’ll go next,” Boyd stood up, “so I got a scarf, reindeer ears, and a new set of spices. I’m guessing Erica, because of the randomness of the presents?”

Erica laughs, “yes, babe, but you did want a new set of spices when we went shopping though.”

“I did, and did you get the scarf because you ripped a hole in mine, last Christmas?”

“Yeah, the reindeer ears are for fun.”

“Ok, for my Secret Santa, I got this box with braille saying that I have to open it during this evening,” Stiles said, lifting the lid of the box. Stiles takes out two plane tickets and everyone notices and gasps, he takes a letter engrained with braille.

Stiles reads it and he gasps realizing that they were two plane tickets to Beacon Hills in time for Christmas next week.

“Oh this is, I’m speechless-” Stiles held the two plane tickets in his hand- “I’m going to guess from Allison and Derek, Derek?”

“Yeah, I got them.”

“Oh my god! I love you so much!” Stiles put the tickets down in the box which was placed on his lap and flung his arms over Derek.

Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead as he hugged him.

“Aww, this is so adorable,” Erica cheered.

Stiles and Derek move apart and move on to Derek’s time to reveal what he got for Secret Santa.

“So, my Secret Santa has given me a pair of wireless earphones that are for running and a yoga mat that is easy to wash. Allison.”

“Yes, do you like them?”

“It’s really useful, especially the yoga mat, no more using the dingy yoga mats at the center.”

“That was fun, should I put some tunes on the record player?” Scott asked.

“Go ahead,” Stiles sipped on his Christmas punch and goes to put it in the kitchen sink.

Derek follows Stiles to the kitchen, “I also have one more Christmas present for you.”

Derek holds Stiles’ hands and takes him to the bedroom. He sits Stiles down on the bed and hands him the case.

“What is this?”

“Open the latches.”

Stiles feels the latches and opens them, inside, was a Perkins Brailler. Stiles had recently been promoted to a journalist and Derek thought a typewriter would be suitable as he’s been writing as a hobby too.

“You did not get me a Perkins Brailler,” Stiles gasped, his hands resting on the keys.

“I did.”

“Derek, you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to, you can feel more professional at work and home, also I used it to make the letter.”

“You learned braille?”

“I sort of did.”

“I’ve been wanting one forever, how’d you know I wanted one?”

“Well, remember that day we went thrifting and found a broken Perkins brailler, I could sense that you wanted one.”

Stiles closes the case and puts it on the bed. He comes closer to Derek and slowly leans in to kiss him. Derek moves in too, knowing the kiss was of gratitude and love. Their lips part and Derek looks lovingly at Stiles’ eyes. Admiring the grey eyes as he cupped Stiles’ jaw, rubbing his thumb on Stiles’ cheek.

Derek notices as Stiles’ eyes appear glossy as tears form, one slides down his cheek.

“No, no, don’t cry, why are you crying?”

“It’s just, you do a lot of things for me, and I feel like I haven’t been able to do the same for you.”

Derek wipes the tear falling down the cheek with his thumb, “you have. You give me love, pure raw love. Stiles, you just being yourself is enough. You don’t have to do anything for me. I love you because you are you. Not for anything else. I buy these things for you, go on exciting dates with you because I want you to live life just as it is worth and you don’t have to give me anything in return. Seeing you happy is more than enough.”

Stiles smiles as another tear falls down his cheek, Derek wipes Stiles’ eyes, “I love you and I will love you forever.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Derek kisses Stiles once again.

“Now, let’s get out there and have some fun,” Derek said as he carried Stiles up, sweeping him off his feet.

“Ah!” Stiles yelps, “you love doing that huh?”

“Very,” Derek said as he carried Stiles out the room.

* * *

Stiles paces around the room, his suitcase was on the bed and clothes everywhere.

“Stiles, you don’t need to take your whole underwear drawer, we’re only going for one week.”

“What if I do, Der?”

Derek sighs, “Babe, it’s not like you’re going to shit your pants every five seconds.”

“I know, I rarely travel and I’m just anxious and excited to go back home for Christmas tonight.”

“Go relax, I got this, I already packed mine, and yours won’t take long either.”

“I’ll go make a smoothie, you want one?”

“Yeah, thanks Sti.”

Stiles goes to make two smoothies and Derek begins re-packing Stiles’ suitcase. He puts in 3 long-sleeved sweaters, a scarf, jeans, and 5 pairs of underwear. They’ll be staying at Derek’s loft so Stiles can wash his clothes if he needs to. The only thing Derek packed was an extra change of clothes since he had clothes at his loft.

* * *

Stiles and Derek reach Beacon Hills that night, on Christmas eve. Stiles’ dad picks them up and takes them to the Stilinski house for dinner. It was a small dinner of turkey, vegetables, and rice.

‘Derek, did you know every Christmas eve when Stiles was young, he would make cookies for Santa but then he’d eat it all up.”

“I couldn’t resist the smell when they were cooling on the cooling rack.”

“So Santa never got cookies from this house?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, but we left carrots for the reindeer,” Stiles replied.

“I’d secretly put them back in the fridge after he slept,” his father confessed.

“I thought you ate them.”

“Stiles, raw carrots are not tasty. I don’t even like them,” Derek said

“But you will drink icky tasting smoothies, Der.”

“It’s not that bad!”

“Are we talking about the green one or the purple one that you gave the recipes of?” Stiles’ father asked.

“Purple. Blueberries, beetroot, lemon, and kale.”

“That one is nice.”

“Dad! Are you really going to side with your son’s boyfriend?”

“I like it too,” his father admitted.

“Derek, you’re slowly turning my dad into a health nut like you!”

“You did complain about me not eating well and now I am.”

“Touche, dad, touche.”

“I don’t think touche can be used in this context,” Derek adds.

“Oh really, my loving smarty wolf?”

“Maybe.”

“Alright, I’ll go and get dessert out of the fridge,” John said as he leaves the table.

Stiles’ father comes with store-bought caramel pudding as well as a bag, “here’s a little something for Christmas from me to the both of you.”

“Ooo, what did you get us?”

Derek takes the bag and looks inside, it was a box of condoms, scarves for both of them.

“Was the condoms necessary?” Derek asked.

“Dad! You gave condoms?!”

“What? Better safe than sorry. I also gave scarves for both of you.”

Stiles’ face flushes with red while Derek facepalms and John laughs.

“Well, thanks for the condoms anyway, and the scarves too.”

“They are matching scarves by the way.”

“The scarves?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, take a look.”

Derek takes out the scarves and at one end of each were their initials.

D.H. and S.S.

“That’s cool, our initials.”

“I also had made one for me but instead of initials, it’s just my name,” Stiles’ dad showed Derek his scarf.

Derek hands Stiles his scarf and Stiles puts it on his shoulders.

“Now, who wants caramel pudding?”

“I do,” Stiles and Derek say in unison.

Stiles' father slices the small circle pudding into three slices and puts them on plates.

“Honestly speaking, store-bought caramel pudding is nice,” Stiles said.

“Mmhmm,” his father said as he nodded.

* * *

Christmas in Beacon Hills was what Stiles and Derek needed, Derek spent time with his sisters, Laura and Cora for the first time in years and Stiles spent some time with his dad. When it was time to go back home, bittersweet feelings lingered between the families.

“I promise, I’ll call, as usual, dad.”

“You better, bud.”

Derek glances at his watch, “We gotta move now, we can’t stand in front of the airport for long, Stiles.”

“Ok, bye dad, thanks for the fun week.” Stiles hugs his dad once more.

* * *


	10. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek moves in with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!Smut warning!!**

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Stiles and Derek’s winter break was over and work began. It was Monday night and Derek just picked up Stiles from work.

“I have something I need to talk to you about,” Stiles said.

“Ok, over dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, speaking of dinner, what are we eating tonight?”

“I did some grocery after work so maybe we could just take it easy and cook some ramen?”

“Yes, I haven’t eaten ramen in some time.”

* * *

At home, Stiles changes into a comfortable pair of shorts and a hoodie and walks out as Derek pours the cooked ramen into two plates.

Stiles sits down at the dining table and Derek brings the food over.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well, er, since we got together, you practically have been living in my apartment.”

“Hmm,” Derek hummed to let Stiles know he was listening.

“And these apartments are sorta on the expensive side of rent, and I thought since we’ve been together for 9 months now, almost one year, why don’t you move in with me?”

Derek blinked blankly at Stiles as he processed what Stiles had said, “a-are you sure?”

“Yes, I’d love it if you moved in with me.”

Derek still had doubts about the idea, he would love to officially move in with Stiles, but he wasn’t sure if he should.

“You don’t have to answer that right now, Der.”

“Ok, I’ll think about it.”

The dinner continued in silence, with small bits of small talk here and there. Derek thought about it, weighing the pros and cons as he finished up his plate.

“I’m going to sleep early, I feel like I’m coming down with something,” Stiles said as he put the washed plate on the drying rack.

“Ok, I’ll join you in a while, I have a few emails to reply to,” Derek said as he sat down on the couch with his laptop.

Stiles walks up from behind and hugs Derek, “goodnight big guy.”

“Night, babe.”

* * *

Derek sends the final email and turns his laptop off. He puts it in its case and puts it on the desk next to Stiles’ laptop and brailler.

He turns the lights off and walks into the bedroom. Stiles was fast asleep and Derek lay down next to him. He kisses Stiles who was asleep goodnight on the forehead which did feel warmer than usual.

Stiles turns around and hugs Derek in his sleep. Derek puts his arm under Stiles’ head as he came to the conclusion that the answer to Stiles’ question would be yes.

* * *

Derek wakes up the next day to Stiles’ phone going off. He turns it off and turns over to face Stiles. Derek places a hand on Stiles’ cheek and Stiles was wet with sweat and burning hot.

“That’s a fever for sure.”

Derek climbs out of bed making sure not to disturb Stiles and he goes to make some breakfast.

Stiles was awake when Derek came into the room with breakfast and a painkiller

“Good morning, Sti.”

“My throat hurts.”

“I know, that’s why I microwaved tomato soup,” Derek put the food on the bedside table, “let’s prop you up, huh?”

Stiles hums, as he lifts himself. Derek puts his pillow behind Stiles and sits down on the side of the bed. He takes the bowl from the table and puts a spoonful of it near Stiles’ lips. Stiles accepts and Derek waits.

“Aren’t you going to be late for work?” Stiles croaked.

“I don’t have any sessions in the morning today,” Derek said, putting another spoonful up to Stiles’ lips.

“And you know you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to do it, so I will.”

Derek continued to feed Stiles and gave him his water bottle and painkiller. Stiles eats it and lies back down on the bed.

“Get some rest, I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

“Ok,” Stiles said, making himself comfortable in his bed.

* * *

Stiles sleeps while Derek works around the house until late morning. Derek takes a shower and changes into his work uniform and he wakes Stiles up to see if he needs anything before he leaves for work.

“I’m going off to work, Stiles. Do you need anything?”

“No,” Stiles sleepily mumbles as he sits upon the bed.

“I’ll be back before the sun sets, there’s extra tomato soup in the fridge, ok?”

“Ok.”

“By the way, I made my decision, yes, I’ll move in with you.”

Stiles smiles, “that’s great. See you after work, big guy!”

“Bye, babe,” Derek kisses his boyfriend before quickly leaving for work.

* * *

As soon as Derek comes back from work, he checks on Stiles and begins to move into Stiles' apartment. He calls the apartment manager and they plan to meet next week to sign papers and things. Stiles gets better during the weekend as Derek slowly but surely moves his belongings in, he uses Stiles’ unused closet as his and puts his weights in the closet under his hanging clothes.

At the meeting, Stiles and Derek sign papers to split the rent and to give away Derek’s apartment, making him no longer liable to pay the apartment rent of apartment 6B.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Derek said as he closed the door after Stiles got in.

“Yeah, you took like 2 days to move in! I would take a week!”

“I don’t own many things, besides most of my things are back at the loft in Beacon Hills with my sisters.”

“What else do you own?”

“A pull up bar mounted above the door frame of my room.”

Stiles snorts, “I knew you owned a pull-up bar somewhere, somehow.”

Derek chuckles, “I also own a barbell and some weights, they are at the loft too.”

“The long stick with weights at the end?”

“Yeah, that. I won’t need that if I have you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“This,” Derek said, sweeping Stiles off his feet and lifting him over his head.

Stiles lay still in Derek’s hands as lifts him up and down.

“Derek, I need to pee.”

“Ok, guess the couple’s workout session ends early.”

“I didn’t say that exactly,” Stiles said as Derek put him down, “I have nothing else to do this evening.”

“That’s great because I have many things in mind that we could do this evening.”

Stiles laughs, “ok, I’ll be right back, big guy.”

Derek waits for Stiles, stretching his arms and back while he waits. The toilet flushes and Stiles walks out a little while later.

“Sooo,”

“Well I was thinking of doing some push-ups with your sitting on my back, and then maybe some planks and then I’ll do some yoga.”

“So, all I have to do is sit on your back while you do push-ups and planks?”

“You can try to do some yoga with me if you’d like.”

“Easy ones, not the tree one, I have horrible balance and I learned that by face planting in a yoga class.”

“Ok, well, we have push-ups and planks to do till then,” Derek rolled out his yoga mat that Allison gave during Secret Santa last year.

Stiles falters in his spot, “Is it safe to do exercise with a human on your back?”

“For werewolves, yes.”

“You and your super strength,” Stiles mutters as Derek lies down on the yoga mat.

“Now, sit, cross-legged, on the middle of my back.”

Stiles awkwardly climbs and sits in the middle of Derek’s back, “like this?”

“Yep,” Derek said as he pushes himself off the ground and begins to do push-ups.

“I gotta be honest with you, I thought I wasn’t going to like this but, I quite like this.”

Derek makes a soft noise of acknowledgment as he lies back down for a 30-minute rest for the next set.

“Do you need me to get off while you rest?”

“No, you can sit there.”

“Well, then ok.”

Stiles softly massages Derek’s shoulder and Derek lets out a soft noise that sort of sounded like a whine. Stiles stops, thinking Derek didn’t like it.

“No, please, continue doing that.”

“You like that, huh?” Stiles continued massaging Derek, moving up and down from his shoulders and neck.

Derek pushes back up and continues doing another set of push-ups while Stiles continues to sit on him. Derek finishes his set and does planks.

“Y’know what I’m really craving right now? I’m craving peanuts. Weird, I know right, but my brain is just like, salted peanuts.”

“Mmhm.”

“And at work, at exactly 8 minutes before lunch, someone starts cooking beef stir fry noodles. It's a mystery who it is, but why is it always 8 minutes before lunch, when I’m hungry but can’t leave yet. It’s torturous. I need to sniff the mystery chef out because can’t he just start cooking his lunch at lunchtime? Lunchtime is 2 hours long!”

“Stiles, there’s a new Chinese restaurant that opened on the ground floor of your office building. Maybe that’s where the smell is coming from?”

“Huh, that might be it.”

“Do you wanna go there one time?”

“Sure, how about next Tuesday night? I know both of us are free that night.”

“Ok, I didn’t even know I was free that night.”

Derek lies back down finishing his push up and planks, Stiles gets off and sits on the floor next to Derek.

“Do I have to do yoga?”

“No, you don’t.”

“Good, because I have to admit, I don’t like yoga.”

“I don’t enjoy it much either, but I’d like to stay in tip-top shape.”

Stiles laughs, “well, I’ll put some music on while you do yoga.”

“Ok,” Derek replies before starting his yoga routine of intricate poses.

Stiles lies down on the couch, listening to the song he put, it was a slow instrumental, a vintage melody.

Derek finishes up his yoga routine as the sun starts to set. Stiles turns the lights on as it begins getting darker and he closes the curtains.

“Y’know what I wanna do tonight?”

Derek sits down on the couch, “what?”

“Well, wouldn’t you know already?” Stiles teased as he sat down next to Derek.

Derek smirked as he picked up the chemosignals Stiles was sending off. He was horny.

“You want this?” Derek said before pecking Stiles’ lips.

“Mmhmm,” Stiles replied.

“And this?” Derek leaned down and sucked the tender skin of Stiles’ collarbone, earning a little moan from him.

“Please.”

Derek unbuttoned Stiles’ plaid shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, dropping it off the couch as he laid Stiles down, his head propped up by a throw pillow. Derek placed soft kisses on Stiles’ chest and neck, sometimes making his way up the collarbone and kissing Stiles passionately on the lips, sliding his tongue in, teasing Stiles by abruptly pulling away only to kiss him again.

Derek sucks a few hickeys on to Stiles’ skin, he hisses and moans in pleasure as he rolls his head back, arching his back as to plead for more. Derek stands up, his left knee resting on the couch while the other supports Derek up with his foot solidly on the floor while Stiles laid beautifully under him.

“Do you wanna continue on the couch, or should we move to the bed, babe?”

“Bed,” he breathed out.

Derek gets off the couch and lifts Stiles and carries him to the bedroom. Placing him on the bed, Derek takes his shirt and jeans off and Stiles stripped as well.

Derek’s lips caress Stiles as they lay in bed, kissing, being intimate with each other more than they have ever been yet. Derek hadn’t made a move like this in the 10 months they’ve been together because he was scared of making Stiles do something he didn’t want to do but, right now, he knows Stiles wants it so he is going to give it.

“Fuck me,” Stiles said.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yes, I want you to fuck me if y’know, you’re ok with it?”

“I’m consenting, ok, uh, prep, we need to prep.”

“I’ll go clean up,” Stiles clambers out of bed and heads to the toilet.

“Do you, uhh, know how to?”

“Yeah, I have a douche that I use,” Stiles muffled voice comes from the other side of the door.

Derek raises his eyebrows in surprised satisfaction, he opens the bedside table drawer to find a big jar of lube and a box of condoms placed neatly inside. He takes a towel and places it over the bed for easy clean-up later because he knew that both of them would be want to cuddle up and sleep after sex.

Derek takes them out and quickly pulls his boxers off. He wears a condom and opens the outrageously big jar of lube- he didn’t even know they sold jars that big- he hears the toilet flush and Stiles steps out.

“Um, we’ll need to start slow.”

“That’s fine with me, get on the bed for me, love.”

Stiles gets on the bed, on his hands and knees and Derek puts lubes on his fingers and plops the jar on the side of the bed so he could reach it when he needed more. He lubes his dick up and puts his hands on Stiles’ lower back to support himself.

“I’m going to stretch you up first, alright?”

Stiles makes a small noise in response

Derek slowly slides in one finger in Stiles, Stiles takes a deep breath and relaxes. Once Derek was in, he took a moment for Stiles to get adjusted before moving. He feels Stiles tense up for a moment with a grunt.

Derek moves the finger in and out once Stiles relaxes, his breathing steady and deep. Derek adds another finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch Stiles.

“Fuck,” Stiles hisses from the pain.

“Breathe, baby, breathe.”

Stiles breathes in sync with Derek’s movement, breathing in when he moves his finger in and out when he moves it out. Derek slides three fingers in and Stiles works on his muscles, gripping Derek’s fingers and holding them for 3 seconds before letting go.

“Are you ready?”

“More than ever,” Stiles bops his head.

Derek lubes up and positions himself. He slowly slides himself in and Stiles lets out a moan that tingles Derek’s ears, the whole experience feels like deep reds and blues that mixed to create dark shades of purple. Shades of lavender, prominent with every sound Stiles made, the numbers 7, 8, and 9 repeating over and over in his head as he started to thrust. Rocking back and forth, Derek felt powerful as he gripped on Stiles’ hips, digging his fingernails into the skin.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Derek panted.

Stiles clutches onto the bedsheet as Derek starts to speed his thrusts up, he feels Stiles shiver from pleasure when he momentarily slows his pace, pushing deeper into Stiles. He feels the climax inching closer and closer.

“Oh god, Der, f-fuck. I’m climaxing.”

“Should I pull out?” Derek asked.

Stiles shakes his head, “no,” he jerks his head back as he comes all over the towel Derek placed on the bed and his stomach.

Derek reaches his peak as well and he comes inside Stiles, his condom filling up with the warm, thick liquid. He pulls out and they take a moment to catch their breath. Stiles was still on all fours and Derek, kneeling behind Stiles.

Derek moves first, backing up and getting off the bed to begin cleaning up. He removes his condom and puts it in the trash can. Stiles rolls over and lies down on the bed, bathing in the post-sex glow, his forehead adorned with sweat beads, his chest slowly rising and falling. Derek takes the towel off the bed and puts it on the lid of the hamper basket, he’ll bother with it tomorrow.

He gets in bed next to Stiles, laying on his side to face Stiles. A smile creeps up Stiles’ face.

“What?”

“You like looking at me a lot.” He moves his head to the side.

“Well, who can take their eyes off such beauty?” Derek softly places a hand on Stiles’ cheek.

Derek feels Stiles’ cheeks warm up as he blushes.

“Sap,” Stiles teases, “I love you, forever.”

Derek kisses Stiles and cuddles him tight.

* * *


	11. March 27th

* * *

March 27th. One year had passed since they first met and Stiles was very excited.

“Derek, wake up!”

“Nnngh,” he lazily rolls onto his stomach.

“I know you love your beauty sleep but it’s a special day today,” Stiles slightly slaps Derek’s cheek.

“Happy one year, babe,” Derek sleepily mumbles, as he puts his head up to kiss Stiles.

“Ew, morning breath!"

Derek blows air from his mouth at Stiles who sits up to get away from the smell of morning breath as Derek gets up.

"Ew, ew, ew."

Derek chuckles as he walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth. For their first anniversary, Stiles was the one planning what they were going to do that evening. The only thing Derek had to do was pick up the gift he had ordered for their first anniversary and drive around until Stiles called him.

* * *

The evening was dawning and Derek went to pick his present up. He drives out, telling Stiles that he has to head out for work since he forgot to bring something yesterday, he didn’t want Stiles to find out about his present.

He parks his car and heads into the building which he needs to pick his present up. He knocks on the door and someone opens it.

“Yes?”

“I’m here to pick up an order, placed under the name Derek Hale.”

“Oh, the 3D printed sculpture, it’s done.”

They open the door a little bit more and Derek follows them in. They take the sculpture off the shelf and place it on the counter in front of Derek. Derek admires the 3D sculpture of him and Stiles hugging. It was beautiful, painted, and sculpted to perfection. The months-long wait was worth it.

“Thank you, it’s just what I wanted.”

“Would you like it in a box or bag?”

“Box, please.”

“Alrighty,” they took out a long horizontal box and slid the sculpture in. They give it to Derek who cautiously handles it.

“Thank you, again.”

“Aw, your welcome, and I hope your partner likes it.”

Derek nods and smiles as he walks out of the office holding the box. He puts it in the passenger seat and drives home, excited to give it to Stiles that night.

* * *

At home right after Derek left, the doorbell rings and Stiles quickly opens the door to Scott who had driven over with Allison from San Francisco.

“Hey, how was the 6-hour trip?”

“It was alright,” Scott huffed.

Stiles lets them in and Stiles whizzes around the apartment before walking out to the balcony. Outside, the table had a bouquet of roses in a vase and fairy lights were bundled up on the couch.

“Scott, put up these fairy lights while I cook the spaghetti carbonara. Allison, would you like to help me?”

“Look, I wanna make this night as romantic as you want it to be for you and Derek. So, tell me what to do,” Allison said as she follows Stiles into the kitchen.

“Put the water to boil, I’ll prepare the things for the sauce.”

“Ok,” Allison said as she took out a pot.

Stiles took out the rest of the ingredients and began chopping them on the counter under the light so he could somewhat see the silhouettes and where he was cutting. He quickly takes a skillet out and puts it on the stove.

“The water’s boiled, I’ll add the spaghetti.”

“Yes, and if you’d like to see the recipe, here, it’s on my phone, the first thing you’ll see after the lock screen.”

“Ok, thanks.”

Stiles cooks the 4 slices of bacon and on the skillet and sets a timer for 4 minutes. He takes out a bowl and whisks eggs and parmesan. He turns the bacon around after 4 minutes and times it for 4 minutes again.

“The pasta is done cooking, I can’t seem to find the measuring cup.”

“Overhead cabinet next to the hood.”

“Ok, found it,” Allison said as she took it out.

She takes 1 cup of pasta water out as the recipe said so and drains the rest while Stiles sears onion on the bacon fat.

“Toss the pasta in here and turn off the heat when it’s coated in bacon fat, I’m going to chop the bacon slices,” He hands Allison tongs to use and move away from the stove.

He chops up the bacon and hears Allison turn the stove off. He takes the bowl of whisked eggs and parmesan and pours it on the spaghetti. He hands Allison the packet of parmesan on the countertop and pepper from the spice rack. She adds them in and some of the pasta water as the recipe indicates. Stiles adds in the chopped bacon and she mixes them in. Stiles takes out two plates and he puts pasta on them both, he adds more parmesan, pepper, some chopped up parsley and drizzles some olive oil on them.

There were two servings left in the pan and Stiles knew that one serving was good enough for him and Derek.

“I’ll pack these up for you and Scott.”

“Oh, that’s not needed.”

“Allison, after you and Scottie drove 6 hours over here to help me with this, I would be happy to give you this delicious dinner as a thank you. Besides, the recipe is for four servings,” Stiles takes out a container and puts the rest of the pasta in there for her and Scott.

“Now, wine,” Stiles opens the pantry and steps inside. He bends down and opens the mini wine fridge under the cereal shelf.

“You have a mini wine fridge in your walk-in pantry?”

“Yes, what should I take, Merlot or Champagne? Or should I take a Chardonnay?”

“Champagne sounds nice,” Allison chose, “I had no idea you had a mini wine fridge in your pantry. Does Derek know?”

“It’s discreet, but yeah, he knows. He bought it in the first place after we went wine-tasting for a date.”

“Lucky, Scott and I drink room-temperature wine on our dates if we aren’t going out.”

“Don’t worry, you might get one in the future. Isn’t that right, Scottie?” He takes a bottle of champagne from the middle shelf and moves it to the top shelf of the mini-fridge for easier access later.

“Huh, what? Yeah?” He said from the balcony.

“There, he said yes.”

Allison laughs, and Stiles gets up and leaves the pantry. He slides the door close and fidgets with his hands as he goes over his mental to-do list.

“So, we finished dinner, Scott is hanging the fairy lights up and I need to get ready and make sure Derek comes home and gets ready. I’m going to go call him.

“Go ahead, I’ll clean the kitchen up.”

Stiles goes into the bedroom and slides the door close. He takes out his phone and unlocks it. He finds Derek’s number on speed dial, it was easier to find with the high contrast background and icons he has. He should have upgraded his phone sooner as his new phone is way more accessible and flexible.

The dial rings twice before Derek answers.

“Do I get to come back home now?” He asked.

“Yes, and pick up our tuxedos on our way, I don’t have time to walk 15 minutes to the laundromat.”

“Sure babe, I’ll be at home in 10 minutes.”

“Ok, love you forever, Der.”

Stiles puts his phone on the top of his drawer, on the ukulele case, and heads into the shower. He uses a mouthwash, soaps up twice, and took the time to shave slowly, he did not want any cuts on his chin this important night. The doorbell rings while Stiles is putting on his boxers and he stumbles up to the door and slides it open enough to poke his head out the room.

“Answer the door and let Derek in, guide him straight to the bedroom.”

“Ok,” Scott answers.

Stiles slides up his boxers and paces around the room, a moment later he hears Derek walk in.

“Thanks, and er, get ready quick. Wait why did I say that, you take 2 minutes in the shower. Anyways, go on, shoo, into the bathroom,” Stiles hands Derek his towel and gestures him to go in the toilet after he hands the tuxedos to Stiles.

“Ok, babe, the second one I handed is yours by the way,” Derek said as he went into the bathroom.

“Uh-huh.”

Stiles puts Derek’s tuxedo down on the bed and he wears his tuxedo and waits for Derek to come out so he could tie the bowtie for him. Derek comes out a while later and wears his tuxedo before tying Stiles’ bowtie for him.

“You look so handsome in your tux,” Derek compliments Stiles as he finishes up tying the bowtie.

Stiles kisses Derek, he has kissed Derek so many times that he knows exactly where Derek’s lips are when they are standing close to each other.

“Now, you gotta wait here until I get everything set up.”

“Ok.”

Stiles walks out, closing the bedroom door behind him. He goes to the kitchen, the two plates are warm so he heats them in the microwave for 30 seconds.

“So, you guys are driving back tonight?”

“Yeah, and we should get going if we want to be back by midnight.”

“Ok, um, you guys have the pasta right, and drive safe, call me in the morning.”

“Will do, bye Stiles, have a nice night.”

“Byeee,” Stiles said as he closed the door.

Stiles takes the two plates from the microwave and moves them to the outdoor table. He takes out the champagne and two thin champagne glasses and takes them outside. He runs to the bedroom door and slides it open all the way.

“C’mon, dinner is ready,” Stiles reaches his hands out towards Derek who walks up and holds his hands.

Stiles guides Derek to the balcony, his smile turning into a grin with every step.

“What do you think?”

“It’s perfect, and you did all this in the evening with the help of Scott and Allison.”

“Yeah, I did,” Stiles smiles.

Derek pulls out Stiles' chair for him and he sits down, Derek sits across, and they begin to eat dinner as the sunset. They didn’t say a word to each other while they ate, Derek admired Stiles and soaked in everything around him. He never wanted to forget this night.

"Toast, to one year?" Stiles said as he took the glass of champagne, handing it to Derek.

Derek protracts his claws and uses his claw to pop the cork out. He pours champagne into the two glasses and sets the bottle down.

Stiles lifts his glass and Derek clinks his glass with Stiles'.

"I love this, more importantly, I love you," Derek said before he sipped on his champagne.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"I also, uhh, have a present for you," Derek stands up to get the present, "wait here while I get it."

Derek walks into the apartment, takes the box, and walks back out to the balcony, he hands the box to Stiles and moves the empty plates away. Stiles opens the box and pokes his hand in.

“What is this?”

“Take it out and guess.”

Stiles takes the small statue out of the box, placing it on the table, he runs his fingertips over it.

“Is this a statue?”

“Yeah, it’s of us, hugging.”

“Aww, Derek, this is just, I have no words. Oh my god. I love it,” Stiles cradles the statue in his hand with the biggest grin on his face.

“I’m glad you do, I was nervous whether you’d like it or not.”

“Well, this deserves a spot on the shelf, next to the picture frames,” Stiles stands up with the statue and goes to put it on the shelf, Derek follows him.

He watches as Stiles carefully places it on the shelf, it was in a spot where it looked like it was meant to be there.

“It looks great there.”

“And I’m sure you look good in that tux of yours,” Stiles turned around and slightly tugged at Derek’s tux.

“I’ll look better with it off,” Derek smirks.

Stiles laughs, “I’m still a little sore from last night’s new approach, so how about tonight we just drink champagne and have a slow, cuddly night?”

“We had a bit too much fun last night, didn’t we? Anyway, I’m down for a nice tame night.”

“Let’s go out and finish our glasses.”

They drink their champagne, Stiles drinks 2 more glasses while joking about the work incidents that Derek liked listening to. Derek doesn’t drink as much unless it’s wolfsbane infused alcohol Peter sometimes delivers to him on rare occasions from wherever he is in the world.

The slightly drunk Stiles holds Derek by the tie and leads him clumsily to the bed, “this was the best night of my life.”

“Was it?”

“Yesssss,” Stiles dragged the ‘s’.

Stiles sat on the bed, blankly blinking and Derek looked at Stiles confused, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I think I need to-” Stiles’ face twists up before he dashed to the bathroom, he certainly didn’t have a strong stomach.

“Stiles?” Derek poked his head in the bathroom door to see Stiles arching over the toilet, his hands gripping on the seat.

“Fuck me.”

Derek helps Stiles up and flushes the toilet with his elbow before taking him to the bed. Stiles fumbles with his bowtie and Derek helps take his clothes off. Derek slips his own off as well and gets in bed with Stiles.

“I have a feeling you’re going to be hungover tomorrow.”

“I will, how much did I drink?”

“Half the champagne bottle.”

“Oh god, I’m dead.”

Derek hugs Stiles, taking pain which was from the stomach ache Stiles was getting. He was horrible at handling alcohol, both outside and inside himself. Stiles lets a sigh of relief as black veins went from Stiles’ hands to Derek’s.

“I love that you can do that.”

“What? Take the pain?”

“Yeah.”

Derek nuzzles his face in the back of Stiles’ head, Derek hears him giggle and Stiles turns around towards Derek.

“What?”

“Your hot breath is tickly.”

“It is?”

“Very,” Stiles smiles.

His eyes were closed and Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead, “goodnight, Sti.”

* * *


	12. Need a ride home, Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tw; accident and y'know feels**

* * *

“Need a ride home, Stiles? I overheard your phone call with Derek, he’s working late isn’t he?”

“I’m fine, I’m walking home by myself, Nick.”

“Ok, good night, Stiles, see you tomorrow.”

Stiles unfolds his walking stick and slings his backpack on his shoulders. He walked out of the building, it was dark, the sun had already gone down. It was probably 8 or 9 now. He begins walking home, he hadn’t walked the 15-minute walk home in a while since Derek usually drives him to and from work. He uses his phone, he had the route to and from work saved in his google maps. He stops near a tree to turn it on, he needed it if he was going to walk home at night, alone.

He hears a speeding car, tires squealing as it gets closer. He looks up to see two bright headlights coming towards him before they hit him. The sudden impact sent him flying, he heard screams before he got slammed into a wall, his last thought before going unconscious being;

* * *

_ “Hey, Babe, I’ll be a little late to pick you up.” _

_ “It’s fine, Derek, I can walk home.” _

_ “No, Sti, just wait at work, I’ll pick you up.” _

_ “Derek, I’m walking home, just let me do that.” _

_ “Stiles, it’s dark, it won’t be safe.” _

_ “Oh my god, Derek, I’ve walked home in the dark more than once, calm down.” _

_ “Stiles-” _

_ “I’m walking home, and that’s final. Just let me be independent for once. What is with you and everyone else thinking I need help with every single fucking thing like I’m some sort of baby?” Stiles snapped. _

_ “Ok, um, I’m sorry... I love you, Stiles.” He sounded surprised and guilty, Stiles knows Derek would describe it as orange-blue. _

_ Stiles ended the call without saying anything. It was already a crappy day, it didn’t have the best of luck and he was just annoyed. _

_ He just wished he hadn’t snapped at Derek like that. _

* * *

Derek was back home, it was nearing 10 and the apartment was dark. Stiles was probably asleep. He turns the hallway light on and takes his shoes off. He opens the shoe drawer to find Stiles’  _ ‘work shoes’  _ still missing.

He slings his backpack down, placing it on the kitchen island as he walks in.

“Stiles?” he called out.

No response. He walks into the bedroom to an empty bed, Stiles wasn’t home. His phone rings and it was from Stiles.

“Stiles? Where are you?”

“Is this Derek Hale?” A woman spoke.

“Yes, who is this? What did you do with Stiles?”

“I’m calling from the LA community hospital, he had been in an accident and you are the emergency contact on his phone. He is in the Intensive Care Unit.”

“Ok, I’m- I’m coming.”

Derek ends the call, his hands trembling with the shock of the news, his head flooded with red and orange. He quickly wears his shoes and runs out of the apartment. He gets in the Camaro and drives out the parking, the hospital was usually a 15-minute drive but there had been another accident on the I-5, and traffic held Derek up.

He reached the hospital 30 minutes later, and he anxiously paces up to the reception.

“Hi, how can I help you?”

“Um, I’m the emergency contact for Stiles, can I, uhh, see him right now?”

“Stiles?” she looked at the list on her computer, “we don’t have anyone named Stiles in the system.”

“Uhm, his last name is Stilinski.”

“Oh, ok, found him, follow me.”

Derek follows the nurse into the ICU and she stops in front of an area covered by a curtain.

“Wait here.”

Derek nods and she slips in through the curtain. Derek could hear the ECG beeping and Stiles breathing through a ventilator.

She opens the curtain and Derek walks in, Stiles looked immensely weak and Derek softly touched his hand.

“He has 2 broken ribs, hip fracture, and TBI. He’s sedated right now to prepare for surgery which is to move the fractured bones back into place in about an hour.”

“How much will all this cost?”

“Will be around, 50,000.”

Derek sits down on a chair next to the bed and holds Stiles’ hand, it was cold from the hospital air conditioning and Derek pressed a small kiss on it. He didn’t realize he was crying until a tear slid down to the corner of his lips.

The nurse slowly leaves him be and Derek takes a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles,” he whispered, “this is all my fault.”

“All my fault.” Derek hanged his head low as he sobbed, his hands still holding Stiles’.

A while later, he hears two footsteps walking up to the curtained area and stopping. Two shadowy silhouettes on the curtain. Derek wipes his face with the back of his hand before they slowly open the curtain.

It was two policemen.

“Derek Hale?”

“Yes?”

“We need to talk to you, about the accident.”

They probably were going to talk about the law side of it all, “ok.”

Derek stands up and walks outside to the police officers.

“So, does he have any familial ties and your relationship to Stiles is?”

“He’s my boyfriend and his father is in Beacon Hills. Officer, could you tell me what had happened?”

“It was a drunk driving incident, the driver was driving 80 miles per hour when we assume he lost control of the wheel. Two witnesses saw.. the victim was catapulted by the force of the hit by 10 feet to a wall.”

“Oh,” Derek nodded.

“For the record, the driver is stable and alive. While the victim can’t press charges criminally as the state does so, he can make the driver pay for the medical bills by filing a civil claim and hiring a lawyer.”

Derek nods, “okay, um, do I have to file the civil claim, or will this proceed once he’s awake?”

“Only the victim can decide.”

Derek nods, “ok, is there anything I can do, officers?”

“Legally, I’m afraid not.”

The police officers walk away and Derek walks back and sits next to Stiles. He takes his phone out, he has to call Stiles’ father to let him know. He calls and waits for Stiles’ father to answer. At the third dial tone, Derek was beginning to think he wouldn’t answer but he does.

“Derek?”

“Yes, um, John, you might want to sit down for this.”

Derek hears shuffling before he says, “ok, I’m sitting.”

“Stiles, he’s uh, he’s been in an accident.”

The other side falls silent, Derek could hear John breathing, but no words.

“Is my boy doing alright?”

“He’s sedated right now. The nurse informed me that he got two broken ribs, a hip fracture, and TBI. He’s also scheduled for surgery to move the fractured bones back in place.”

“How did this happen?”

“Drunk driver.”

“Are you okay?” Derek could hear John’s voice raw with emotion and pain.

“I wasn’t involved, I should have gone to get him instead of taking over a patient. This is just all my fault, and I-” Derek couldn’t speak anymore as his voice broke down in sobs.

“No, Derek, this isn’t your fault, you wouldn’t know this would happen, no one did.”

Derek could only sob into the phone, tears streaming down his face and his nose getting clogged up by snot.

“I’m so sorry, John. I let him down.”

“Derek, you did not let him down, now you keep him safe in the hospital, be by his side. I’m booking a plane to LA if not, I’ll drive over there, whatever it takes, I’ll be there.”

“Ok.”

“See you soon, Derek.”

* * *

It was 5 am when John arrived at the hospital. Stiles was still under anesthesia from the surgery which was a success. Derek briefs John over with everything the officers told him.

The whole morning was spent in the hospital, talking, sleeping, and Derek momentarily taking Stiles’ pain, as much as he could.

It was the middle of the day when Stiles began to wake up. Derek was alone in the room, John had gone to eat lunch from the hospital cafeteria. Stiles’ heart rate rises and a nurse walks in. She checks his vitals and quietly wakes him up.

“Mr. Stilinski, you had suffered a car accident last night and you are in recovery at the hospital. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Stiles said.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek asked.

“I don’t know. I- I mean after what had happened do you think I’d be okay?”

“I think he meant, how are you feeling, kiddo?” his dad asks.

“It’s the same answer as before, I don’t know.”

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“Do you want anything?”

“For you to stop asking questions, that is,” Stiles mumbles under his breath, Derek could catch but John didn’t.

“What is that?”

“Nothing, I just, I don’t remember what happened and it’s all just confusing.”

“The police said it was a drunk driving incident,” Derek spared Stiles the details.

“Did they- Did they get any injuries?”

“I don’t know. All they said is that he is stable and alive.”

“Oh, ok.”

Stiles was silent, he seemed off, but Derek could understand that the trauma would affect Stiles.

“How long will I be in the hospital?”

“The doctors say 2 weeks,” John answered.

Stiles hums. His eyes looked drowsy, Derek could tell that Stiles was still tired.

“You should go back to sleep, you’re tired.”

Stiles closed his eyes, he felt like he couldn’t process anything and his brain was just tired. He could feel Derek softly rub circles with his thumb as he held Stiles’ hand. He tried focusing on it and his breathing but it was hard, his mind felt like it was bouncing everywhere and only in horrible things.

_ The car crash wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t blind. _

_ You can’t even walk now.  _ No, I can, I will. _ No, you won’t. _

Feelings of uselessness and worthlessness made their home in Stiles’ mind. He tried pushing them away but they were so consistent and tiring.

During the 2 weeks, the low mood was the only consistent thing, he had problems with motor skills but they slowly went away when the 2 weeks came to a close. Derek was ecstatic that Stiles was finally coming home, Stiles didn’t feel anything. He could walk, but with a cane, he couldn’t sit for long yet, not could he bend down. He couldn’t do anything and it just made him feel more useless day by day.

* * *

Stiles was still adjusting to life back at home, it was different now, he had physical therapy, he was mostly bedridden and he wasn’t allowed to do chores yet. All he could do was wallow in his slowly rotting mind.

He was thirsty and it was almost time that Derek would be coming back home from work, he slowly slipped out of bed and walked to his kitchen with his cane. He fills himself a glass of water, drinks it, and is about to put it in the sink when it falls out of his hand into the sink.

“Damn it,” he mutters.

He didn’t know why he did it, but he picks up a big shard of glass from the sink, he holds it in his hand, digging his thumb into a pointy edge. The pain of the glass puncturing into his skin felt lively to Stiles. He didn’t want to admit that he liked that it made him feel something. The door unlocks and he quickly drops the piece of glass back into the sink and stands there. He felt blood drip down his thumb and into his palm as he held his hand up.

“Stiles, what did you do?”

“I- I didn’t mean to,” he said, standing still as he felt the sensation of pain pulse in his thumb, his brain telling him that he’s hurt and that he needs help.

Derek walks up to Stiles and Stiles could feel Derek’s hands linger near Stiles’.

“You need a bandaid,” Derek quickly took a bandaid from the first aid box in one of the kitchen cabinets and he turns the tap on, “we have to wash the blood off first.”

Derek gently washes Stiles’ hand and puts a bandaid on the cut. Stiles only stood there, his brain just thinking about the stinging pain.

“Let’s go lie down, huh?” Derek guides Stiles back to bed where Stiles lies down, staring at the ceiling he’s never seen and never will see.

“Derek, have you ever, y’know, felt like nothing but everything at the same time?”

“What do you mean, Stiles?”

“Like I just feel numb, but at the same time, I got all these emotions clashing like tidal waves in my head.”

“Sometimes, it’s a feeling I’m familiar with.”

“I feel like something’s changed inside me, after the accident. I can’t seem to feel normal. It’s not like I was feeling normal in the first place, but I’m so far off from feeling like myself that some days, I don’t know whose skin I’m in anymore.”

Derek didn’t say anything, he let Stiles speak, it was the most he had in days. Stiles sat back up on the bed.

“And I just, I can’t be in a car, walk on the road, or be around cars without having a panic attack. I have to wake up feeling like I just got hit by the car, and no one would tell me anything more than it was just a drunk driver. I want to know. I was in the accident and I want to know what happened TO ME!” he let out all the feelings inside him, he just felt angry at himself, at the world, he couldn’t even describe it as anger. He didn’t know what he could call what he was feeling.

“Stiles, I don’t want to tell you because I didn’t think it was something you’d want to talk about.”

“WELL, I WANT TO. DEREK, I WANT TO!”

Derek’s breath hitches, “Stiles, babe...”

Stiles took a deep breath, a tear falling down his face as he closed his eyes, “just, tell me, what happened,” his voice was raw from the shouting.

“Ok, um, the two witnesses say that the drunk driver slammed into you and the force sent you 10 feet away, into a wall. A nearby shop’s camera shows the incident and the police showed it to me and your dad. They say that the car hitting you caused the broken hip while the broken ribs and TBI were caused by you slamming into a wall. You were unconscious and the paramedics had to resuscitate you on the way to the hospital. In the hospital, you went in for emergency surgery to move the broken ribs back into place because it was applying pressure onto your lungs and to insert metal pins into the broken hip so it will help to correctly reform the broken bones.”

Stiles remained silent, he took a wavering breath.

“When is the case taking place again?”

“In two weeks, the lawyer is ready and is certain that the driver will face some sort of penalties, more likely a driver’s license suspension and to pay for the medical bills.”

“Ok, and Derek, remember when you mentioned that seeing a therapist would be good for me?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I should. See a therapist that is.”

“I’ll tell Dr. Barnett that you’d like to.”

“Who’s that?”

“He used to be my therapist after I went through, the y’know,” Derek still wasn’t comfortable speaking about it. He never will, and Stiles nods at him, knowing what he was referring to, “his new office is in LA, and I think he’ll help you, as he did to me.”

“Ok. The earliest he could is preferable.”

“I’ll let him know that.”

“Thank you, Der.”

“You’re welcome. Now, you, er, must be hungry.”

“No, not really.”

_ ‘Lies,’ _ Derek heard a little uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat. He always has to listen to it since he tends to lie about not being hungry.

Derek makes him and Stiles a small dinner of salad and sandwiches. A salad for Derek and sandwiches for Stiles.

Stiles walks out of the room with his cane at the aroma of sandwiches being toasted in the sandwich toaster.

“Here’s your dinner and this is mine,” Derek said as he brought the food to the dining table where Stiles sat down at.

Stiles eats half of his sandwiches and begins picking at the rest.

“Is it nausea?”

“Sorta, it’s decreased my appetite.”

“Take your time to eat, at least finish the rest of the sandwich right now, you can always eat the other one later.”

“I know that you don’t have to remind me at every single meal.”

Derek keeps quiet, Stiles slowly nibbles at his sandwich.

“Do you want water?” Derek asked after a while.

“Yes, please.”

Derek stands up and takes two glasses from the cabinet, he pours water from the pitcher and brings them over to the dining table. Stiles drinks half the glass of water and eats the last of his sandwich, leaving the other for later.

“I’m going to the couch now.”

“Yeah, alright.”

Stiles slowly stands up and walks to the couch, he sits down on the couch, his head leaning back to rest on the top of the headrest. Derek finishes up his salad and puts the bowl in the sink, he wraps Stiles’ leftovers in plastic wrap and puts it in the fridge. Stiles had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting straight up with his neck bent back. Derek softly picks Stiles up, making sure not to bend Stiles’ legs too tight as he carried Stiles to the bed.

* * *

Stiles had his first therapist session today, Derek came to pick Stiles up from the office, he was waiting outside, playing with his cane.

“How was it?”

“I feel better, slightly. Talking helps.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“He, uh, mentioned emotional support animals and service dogs.”

“And?”

“Since, y’know after everything, and because I can’t seem to feel safe walking on the road when I’m just heading to the corner store, I might be considering getting a service dog.”

“That’s good.”

“He gave me the address of a service dog training facility in L.A, it’s written so I can’t really, y’know,” Stiles takes the crumpled piece of paper out of his hoodie pocket and hands it to Derek.

“I know that place, it’s near the PT facility.”

“I’m so-” Stiles yawns- “tired.”

“Well, nothing’s wrong with a little mid-morning nap when we get home. Especially on a cloudy day like today.”

At home, Stiles takes his jeans off and gets into bed. Lying down on his good side with two pillows between his legs since his hip needed support. Derek joins in after drawing the curtains close, hugging Stiles from behind.

Their hands intertwined as Derek buried his nose in Stiles’ hair, he liked the smell of the shampoo Stiles used, and how soft Stiles’ grown out hair was against his face.

“If I ever get a service dog, can I name it Derek 2.0?”

“Sti- sure, you could, I guess.”

“You won’t be jealous?”

“Maybe... Yes?”

“You wanna be the only canine in the house huh?”

Derek hums, he was tired especially since last night was rough. Stiles woke up an hour, after he fell asleep on the couch, with horrible nausea, headaches, and a night terror, they ended up in the ER till 4 in the morning.

Stiles didn’t say anything else and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Stiles softly wakes up, sunlight lighting up the room from a slit between the two curtains, he could feel that Derek wasn’t beside him and he softly sits up and hears the shower running in the bathroom. Derek was probably getting ready for work.

Stiles gets up, he forgot to take his morning medicine and he could feel the symptoms creeping up, he takes his water bottle and medicines, swallowing them with a gulp of water.

“Oh, babe, you’re awake.”

“Yeah, the nap was good.”

“And now, you gotta head with me to the facility for your PT session.”

“I have aqua-therapy today, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek’s cold hand ruffled Stiles’ already spiked up bed head.

“I’ll get ready.”

Stiles changes into what he was wearing before and he packs his swimsuit into a backpack and walks out the room with his cane.

“Let’s go,” Stiles said as he walked up to Derek.

At the sub-level parking, he held Derek’s hand tightly as they walked to, his heart racing, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Derek, I think it’s happening.”

“Ok, um, my car is right here, I’ll open the car door and you can sit down, huh?”

Derek guides Stiles near to his car, which was close. Derek opens the car door and Stiles sits in the passenger seat, sideways as Derek holds him firmly on the shoulder.

“Deep breaths, do it with me, breath in for 4 seconds with your nose,” Derek instructs, “1, 2, 3, 4, now hold it for 7 seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Good, now breath out for 8 seconds with your mouth. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.”

“Do it again, I’ll do it with you.”   
Derek breathes in, mentally counting, he holds it and Stiles does too, mentally counting to 7. They breathe out together for 8 seconds. Stiles continued it until he felt okay.

“I’m okay now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I think.”

Stiles gets in completely and Derek closes the door, he gets in the driver’s side and starts the car up. Stiles puts his seat belt on and Derek slowly rolls out the parking and drives them to the facility.

Derek parks his car in the employee parking and they get out. Derek and Stiles walk in and Derek guides Stiles to the aqua-therapy area.

“So, I have only 3 patients today, so you’ll be waiting 2 hours, or I could quickly drop you home in between sessions.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I can wait.”

“Ok, have fun at aqua-therapy.”

“Bye, Der.”

Derek gives Stiles a quick peck before leaving Stiles whose trainer quickly comes up to him a while later.

“Hey, Stiles, let’s get you ready for aqua, shall we?”

“Ok,” Stiles said as Emily, his trainer guides him to the changing stalls.

He changes into a pair of board shorts, and gets himself wet with the showerhead, he puts his bag in a locker to keep it safe. He just had to remember that it was 2 lockers away from the changing stalls. Emily helps him into the pool and they begin the therapy session.

* * *

“Ok, that’s all for today, good job, Stiles!”

“That was fun, um, I need help, going to the changing stalls.”

“Sure, I’ll be glad to help,” she holds Stiles’ hand which he extends out, and helps him to the changing stalls.

Stiles changes out of his swimwear and back into his sweatshirt and jeans. He walks out to the waiting area and sits down on a seat. He checks the time with his phone, he had sometime before the facility’s cafe opened, so he could get a coffee and maybe a chocolate chip cookie for Derek.

When he started smelling the sweet aroma of the desserts and coffee wafting around the waiting area, he knew the cafe had opened. He quickly walks over and gets in, he orders a coffee and a fudge cookie which was on today’s special for Derek. He sits down at a seat and Derek joins him a little while after to check up on him between sessions.

“Hey, babe, how was aqua?”

“Alright, here’s a fudge cookie for you, it was the special today.”

“Thanks, I have a new patient coming in today, so this session might end earlier than usual. Depends on how willing they are to do it for how long.”

“Oh, well, the first sessions are hard, I can say that from experience.”

Derek hums, “this fudge cookie is good.”

“Can I have a bite?”

“Yeah, here,” Derek puts the cookie up to Stiles’ lips.

He took a bite and the cookie was really good, he should order one for himself later.

“It is.”

“It’s almost time, gotta go, see you later, love.”

“Bye, have fun, Der.”

Stiles orders another coffee and sits in the cafe, a waiter momentarily creating small talk with him as he waits the hour for Derek’s last work session to end.

Derek makes his presence known by softly kissing Stiles on the top of his head, “hey babe, ready to go home?”

Stiles drinks the last of his second cup of coffee which was lukewarm now, “yeah, let’s go home.”

Stiles gets up and walks out with Derek, holding his hand swinging it as they walk to Derek’s car.

Derek begins driving and Stiles begins to notice that he was driving more than it would be for a ride home. Derek opens the windows and turns the A/C off, Stiles smells the salty smell of seawater.

“Are we near the coast?”

“Taking a little detour on the ride home.”

“What time is it?”

“6 in the evening, the sun’s still up in the sky and it’s slightly drizzling.”

“I can tell,” Stiles pokes his face out the window, feeling the slight rain hit him.

Derek drives along the coast before turning into the mainland roads to head back home when the sun begins to set. They arrived back home when the sun had set and the car parking was mainly silent with not many cars coming in or out. It eased Stiles’ nerves, with the car parking being silent with the low howl of the wind and patter of the rain creating ambiance.

“So, what do you want for dinner?”

“I think I’ll pass, my stomach’s full of coffee.”

“Alright, I’m just going to reheat some fried rice takeout we got.”

“Mmhmm.” Stiles hums as he sits down on the couch.

Derek eats the food, watching half of a movie while he does so, Stiles went to sleep early while Derek did some cleaning up, the apartment had gotten cluttered after the accident. Stiles had mostly been dormant, mumbly and in a low mood if he’s not in an anxious mood. It was sad to see him like that, Derek wished he could do anything, but he didn’t know what to do but be by Stiles’ side.

He hears slow ukulele strumming and he walks into the dark bedroom to find Stiles on the bed with his ukulele which he hadn’t picked up in days. Derek stood at the doorway of the bedroom, listening to the slow strumming which sounded like a melancholically melodious version of Can’t Help Falling In Love.

Once Stiles slowly stopped, Derek clapped softly, to which Stiles jerked his head towards Derek.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“For a minute or two, that was nice by the way.”

“It was just, nothing really. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d play it.”

“You haven’t played it in a while. I was starting to miss it.”

“Well, don’t expect me to play it that often, I doubt that I will.”

“Why?”

“Cause I don’t know, it just… doesn’t bring me the same joy as it used to, I guess.”

“Oh, ok.”

Stiles puts the ukulele back in its case and gets up from the bed to put the case back on the top of the drawers.

“I’m going to change and come, alright.”

Stiles hums as he gets back in bed, getting under the covers. Derek goes into the bathroom and changes into his night shorts. He walks out and joins Stiles, cuddling Stiles who was cold, warming him up.

“Goodnight, Derek.”

“Night, Stiles.”

* * *

Stiles continued going to therapy and had an appointment with a psychiatrist as well, they diagnosed him with depression and gave him antidepressants. Slowly as the days and weeks went by, he weaned himself off the cane and began feeling like himself again. Today, Stiles and Derek were headed to the service dog center, they had a big talk together and decided that they were ready to welcome a service dog. They applied online and waited 3 months before they got matched with a service dog.

Stiles was still reluctant about the idea, but when he felt a dog come up to him and lick his hands, he felt like maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. After all, it would help him immensely.

Derek helps him fill out the last forms, and Stiles was to begin training on how to handle a service dog, twice a week.

“Here’s your pup for the training sessions, his name’s Moose, Moo for short. He’s a chocolate lab and is a newly trained guide dog.”

Moose licks Stiles’ hand and Stiles softly pets the labrador, Derek smiles noticing how the two seemed to bond almost instantly.

“Hey Moosey, aren’t you just the softest puppy!” Stiles cooed at Moose, “do you want to pet him, Der?”

“Sure,” Derek pets Moose's head, scratching a little behind the ears to which Moose relaxed.

“You’re all set, just remember to be here at these times,” the service dog trainer said, handing a small leaflet containing the information and times to Derek.

“Ok, thank you, and bye Moosey.”

“Have a great evening!”

Derek takes Stiles out for ice cream since they had nothing to do in the evening.

“Baskin-Robbins?”

“Yep, your usual, Mississippi mud?”

“Yes, please.”

“One Mississippi mud and one butterscotch ribbon in cones,” Derek ordered.

The ice-cream attendee hands Derek the two cones and he hands Stiles’ one to Stiles. Derek pays and they walk out, sitting in their car to eat. The not-so-distant but not-so-close either rumble of traffic and city ambiance filled the space as they ate their ice creams, sometimes switching the cones between each other.

“To be honest, you and your butterscotch ribbon is making me want more of it than of my Mississippi mud.”

“Well, too bad.”

Stiles pouts, “can I taste it one more time?”

Derek rolls his eyes before handing his ice cream cone to Stiles.

* * *


	13. What would you say if I bought a TV?

* * *

Stiles’ life seemed to revolve around a hectic schedule; he had work every weekday from 9 in the morning to 2 in the afternoon, physical therapy at the facility every 3 days, service dog training sessions on the other 2 days. Not to mention, every night Derek stretches Stiles as their  _ personal PT plan _ . As well as therapy sessions every Saturday morning.

On the service dog training sessions, Moose and Stiles were a real A-team. He was getting adjusted to Moose and Moose, to him. He waits in the waiting room for Derek to come to pick him up which was a little while later but never later than 10 minutes.

He hears high heels strut up to him.

“Hey, Derek texted me he’s being held up at work, so I’m picking you up for him,” Erica said.

“Oh, hey Erica. Ok, let’s go.”

“So, how’s the service dog training going?”

“Fantastic, Moose is just the best. I’m lucky I got matched with him.”

Stiles gets up and walks with Erica to her car. She dropped Stiles off at the apartment and Stiles uses his key to get in.

“Bye Erica, thanks for walking with me to the apartment.”

“Your welcome Stiles, now, I’m going to go, before Boyd notices that his car is gone.”

“Wait, that wasn’t your car?”

“Yeah, it’s in the garage and I didn’t tell Boyd I was taking his.”

“You should race back, but drive safe Erica.”

“Yeah, bye Stiles,” Erica hugs Stiles before strutting down the hallway.

Stiles closes the door and goes to take a shower, he puts his bag on the shelf and walks into the bedroom. He takes a nice shower and reaches for his towel, then he remembers, he had to pick one out from the drawers. He pokes his head out the bathroom door.

“Derek, you home?” He asked since he heard someone moving around in the kitchen.

“Yep, got some groceries on the way as well,” his voice echoed from the kitchen.

“I need a towel.”

“Wait a second.”

Stiles waits, impatiently tapping his foot as he stands on the bathroom mat, cold and feeling vulnerable, Derek pops his hand in which brushes against Stiles’ arm with the towel.

“Thanks,” Stiles takes the towel and quickly dries off, wrapping it around before walking out, “how was work?”

“Well, it was okay, how was your session with Moose?”

“We’re getting along really well, like two peas in a pod. Oh and they informed me that I’ll be training till March 31st, then I’ll be able to bring Moose home forever.”

“That’s not so long away.”

“No, it’s so far away.”

“Stiles, it’s September.”

“March is like how many months away?”

“6.”

“Half of a whole year,” Stiles mutters while putting a shirt on.

“Well, I bought goldfish crackers.”

Stiles quickly walks to the kitchen, flinging the pantry door open as he finds the goldfish cracker storage bin full of packets of them. He takes one out and opens it, pouring some into a bowl before resealing the bag and putting it in the pantry.

“Yesssss,” he said before putting a handful of the crackers in his mouth.

He feels Derek come close to him and take a few from the bowl.

“Hey, take your own!”

He hears Derek make a small fake whine and he laughs.

“Just kidding, here take some more,” Stiles slides his bowl to the side towards Derek.

“Thanks.”

Derek takes a bit more and Stiles moves him and the bowl of goldfish to the couch. Derek joins him, sitting next to him on the couch, he slings his arm on Stiles’ shoulder and cuddles up to him, rubbing his face against Stiles’ affectionately. He could hear Stiles’ heart beat slow down as he lets out a deep breath of content.

He presses a small kiss on Stiles’ cheek before sliding down, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Y’know, for someone with a lot of muscle and intimidating vibes as everyone describes you have, you love cuddling,” Stiles said.

“Cuddling was a big pack bonding thing in my family, we’d all put on a movie and cuddle, it strengthened our relationships with each other and as a whole.”

Stiles rests his head on Derek’s, softly humming.

“What would you say if I bought a TV?”

“Well, first I’d say, we can get one as long as you tell me what’s happening in the movie, and then I’d say, sure.”

“Ok, good cause my old roommate reached out to me saying if I wanted a 50 inch TV which was still in good condition for 10 percent off the price.”

“How much is 10 percent off?”

“Originally, it’s for 1,500 dollars but he’s selling it for 1,350.”

“Let’s get it then…or did you already buy it?"

The doorbell rings and Derek laughs at Stiles' jaw dropped from surprise.

"Is that the TV?"

"Maybe," Derek stood up and went to answer the door, he heard Stiles stuff a few goldfish in his mouth before walking up to him.

It was someone Derek had a feeling he recognized but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Derek? Hey, remember me? Your old roommate with the TV, Winn?"

"Yeah, Winn, come on in. This is my boyfriend, Stiles."

"Hey, Stiles, good to see you-" he stopped realizing Stiles was blind and a look of horror washed over his face, "I'm so sorry, is that offensive to say?"

"No, no, not at all, I mean, it differs from one person to another but I, myself use that language of speech a lot even though I don't...see…"

A tight tension of awkwardness hung in the air with both Stiles and Winn fiddling with their thumbs, Derek clears his throat.

"Shall we sit down, talk about what you came for?"

Both of them nod and they go to sit on the couch, Stiles close to Derek and Winn on the other side, sitting on the shorter part of the L-shaped couch.

"Ok, so the TV isn't exactly 50 inches, it's 55 inches if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's fine, the space in front of the couch is 60 inches, I measured it.”

Winn hums, “so it’s settled then right? I’ll drop in with it tomorrow, morning or evening?”

“Evening sounds better?” Derek turned to Stiles who was rubbing his eyes, completely distracted, “Stiles? Evening or morning?”

“Mm- what? Evening.”

“Ok, you can come in the evening with it. Do I pay right now?”

“No, it’s alright if you pay tomorrow when I come with it.”

Derek nods, “then it’s a deal.”

“Do you want a drink, Winn?” Stiles asked.

“Sure.”

Stiles stands up and walks over to the kitchen, Derek knew what Stiles was going to bring, the latest mocktail recipe he had made. Rosemary Blueberry Smash.

“So, how long have you two been together?”

“1 year 5 months. Have you found anyone?”

“Yeah, her name’s Lyra, she’s amazingly intimidating but I’m so in love with her. How’s Stiles like?”

“He’s just... perfect. It’s indescribable.”

“Well, you both look really cute together.”

Derek looks over at Stiles who was walking over with a full mocktail glass, he hands it to Winn.

“It’s a mocktail, Rosemary Blueberry Smash.”

“Wow, you guys have a mocktail maker or something?”

“No, Stiles just loves making mocktails every once in a while.”

“It’s one of the things I’m good at.”

Winn takes a sip, then one more, and once again, “it’s really good, like really really good.”

“Thanks, Winn!” Stiles grins.

“Oh my, look at the time, Lyra will be waiting, Bye Derek, Bye Stiles, thanks and I’ll bring the TV tomorrow evening at 4,” Winn said in one breath, putting the empty mocktail glass down on the coffee table and standing up.

“Give me a call when you’re bringing the TV,” Derek stands up and follows Winn to the front door to open it for him while Stiles takes the empty glass and goes to the kitchen.

“Will do.”

Derek closes the door as Winn walks off, and he walks into the kitchen where Stiles was washing the glass. He sits down on one of the kitchen island seats and watches Stiles. A smile creeps up Stiles’ face.

“I can’t help it.”

“I know,” he puts the glass on the rack and leans over, resting his head on his hands, “it’s one of the reasons why I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too, Stiles.”

Stiles yawns, “forever?”

“Mhm, forever.”

Stiles smiles, “I like this.”

“Like what?”

“The forever-forever thing we do. It’s nice, and I like it.”

“I like it too.”

Stiles yawns again, this time stretching himself upwards, “what time is it?”

“6:30? Yeah, 6:30, the sun’s still in the sky and it’s time to stretch.”

“I’m sleepy,” Stiles whined.

“Come on, we agreed to 3 nights a week instead of every night.”

Derek pulls Stiles’ hand and Stiles follows him to behind the couch where Derek lays down the yoga mat.

“So, I downscaled our routine, since you seem to be improving, so just 15 minutes today, babe.”

“Oh thank god, yes. I’m tired.”

Derek smiles, “so let’s start, and after this, dinner and then?”

“Call my dad and then sleep.”

“Good, now we’ll start with the easy ones, alright?”

* * *

“Hey, Derek... I know you aren’t asleep.”

“What?” he sleepily mumbled.

“I can’t sleep.”

“I know,” he turns around, his eyes half-open, locked with Stiles’.

“It feels like it’s going to be one of those nights.”

“Would you like it better if we moved to the balcony and cuddled there?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Stiles said, sitting up.

Derek climbs out of bed and so does Stiles, they walk to the balcony where Derek first sits down on the couch and Stiles cuddles up to him, resting his back on Derek’s chest. Derek’s arms cradle Stiles, their hands intertwined.

“I keep thinking about the car accident tonight.”

Derek hums.

“The court case was rough, I know we won but still, I feel like it took a toll on me.”

“It was.”

“Any colors, or other things you associated with it?”

“Well, the waiting and processing with the forms and everything were very green, sap green like in a dark forest in the night. It would be dark, confusing at times, scary, in a forest at night. The court cases, you know how sometimes the drunk driver’s lawyer would go off, I would feel red with anger, like blinding red that would clash with the muted blue of worry, muted blue that would leave a metallic taste in my mouth, or like cold metal seats, like the ones at the bank. Most of the time, it was just cold, muted blue because I was worried.”

“Oh. Yeah, the drunk driver, he was an ass. I mean, there were witnesses and recorded evidence, he couldn’t just deny it. The lawyer was just doing his job, I don’t hold any grudges with them both.”

“I remember after the verdict, he apologized. It was genuine, his heartbeat didn’t rise.”

“It was?”

“Yeah.”

“After he pleaded not guilty, I doubted the apology was sincere, are you sure it was?”

“Yeah, right before he walked away in handcuffs.”

“How much time did he get again?”

“Three months in jail, two years of license probation, and a fine. He also paid 75 percent of the medical bills.”

“Huh… did we pay the 25 percent off?”

“Yeah, we paid it off.”

“Oh.”

They lay still, Derek stared out the night sky, Stiles seemed to be awake, just lying in comfortable silence.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, right?” Stiles asked after a while.

“Mhm.”

“I have to wake up early tomorrow morning.”

“Why are you talking about waking up when we aren’t even asleep yet?” Derek sleepily mumbled.

Stiles gasps, and teasingly slaps Derek’s arm, “you’re sleepy, aren’t you, big guy?”

Derek hums, he was so tired that he would have to use tape to keep his eyes open.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

“But you're not sleepy yet.”

“Well, you can cocoon me with your big arms and hold me until I eventually fall asleep,” Stiles gets up and pulls his sleepy boyfriend’s arm, trying to make him stand up, “You are not sleeping out here and make yourself prey to bugs.”

“I’m not prey, I’m the predator,” Derek muttered.

“Look, being on top of the food chain does not omit the going to bed to sleep rule,” Stiles tried to pull him up but Stiles is a noodle with gummy worms for arms.

“Y’know, if I had eyes that could work right now, I’d be pulling out my phone and googling how to wake up your sleepy boyfriend who is a werewolf and weighs a ton, because I am too lazy to call Siri up right now.”

“Mmhmm, you do that.”

“Do what? Google it?”

Derek nods.

Stiles leans closer to Derek’s face, feeling around before he puts his hand up to slap Derek awake. Stiles was so close to hitting Derek’s face when the werewolf reflexes kicked in and caught Stiles’ hand in the air.

“Were you really going to slap me?”

“Slap you awake so we can go to bed.”

“You could’ve just said so,” Derek, who’s fully awake said as he sat up.

“What do you mean I could’ve said so? You dip-crap, I love you but you love your sleep more than you love me.”

“That’s not true,” Derek gasped dramatically, “but I am really sleepy right now.”

Stiles pulls Derek to the room, where they crawl into bed, Derek spooning Stiles.

“Derek, it’s my night to spoon.”

Derek turns around with a grunt, and Stiles wraps an arm over Derek, spooning him. Stiles buries his face in the back of Derek’s head, as their hands once again join together.

* * *


	14. Now we just need Moose

* * *

As December approached, Stiles and Derek had binged a total of 57 movies and 7 series, after they installed the flat screen 55 inch TV, and Christmas was spent, binge-watching Christmas classics with Scott, Allison, Erica, and Boyd. As spring came closer, Stiles and Derek began to prepare the apartment to bring Moose home.

“So we have the bed, food, bowls for food and water, toys, service dog registration paper, and all documents in a nice folder, the service dog vest, leashes, and… anything else?”

“We also bought dog shampoo and brushes. I think that’s all.”

“Yeah, that’s probably all of it,” Stiles took his phone out to check the list, listening to the list and ticking everything off.

“Now we just need Moose.”

“I still can’t believe it. How the hell is it already February?”

“I told you it wouldn’t be that long of a wait.”

“Well, it was, sort of. Felt like 8 years and 3 seconds simultaneously.”

“Yeah, and we should go pay for the dog shampoo and brushes.”

* * *

It was finally March 31st and Derek was driving Stiles to the service dog training facility, to bring Moose home. Stiles could barely contain himself in the passenger seat, rocking back and forth in the seat with the biggest grin on his face.

As he parked the car, Stiles bolted out, he had gone to the place so much that he was familiar with where everything was. He didn’t care if he looked like a grandma trying to run with his cane, he couldn’t wait to hold Moose and never let him go, ever.

Derek catches up to him and walks with him through the facility hand in hand. It was graduation day, for both dogs and their owners. One of the trainers guides Stiles and Derek to the seating area.

“Could you tell me what the place looks like?”

“Well, we have a small stage, one seating area, and a walkway in the middle and the dogs are on the other side, nicely sitting together.”

“Aww, that’s cute, do you see Moose?”

“Hmm,” Derek looks over and after a while, spots the chocolate lab sitting happily with tongue hanging out, “yeah, he’s there, sitting in the front, with his tongue out.”

“Oh my god, this is happening, I can’t believe it.”

Stiles excitedly squeezes Derek’s hands, the biggest grin on his face.

The graduation begins and Stiles patiently listens to the speech given by the person who runs the facility and they begin calling the dog’s and the new owner’s name up to get their certificates.

“Stiles Stilinski and Moose,” the trainer who’s reading out the name called out.

Stiles’ grin gets even bigger, he stands up and Moose quickly comes over, jumping over other service dogs toward Stiles. Derek takes his phone out and records Stiles as he walks up the stage, guided by Moose. Everyone claps as he takes his certificate and Derek proudly smiles, taking pictures.

Moose joins Stiles, sitting calmly next to his chair until the ceremony ends. Stiles hugs his trainer once more, and they leave the facility. In the car, Stiles put Moose in the backseat and they sat down in the front seats.

“There’s still more than an hour before the sun sets, wanna go somewhere?”

“Go where?”

“Maybe to a park? Just evening strolling.”

“Ok, sounds good to me, Moosey, what do you think?”

The dog yips.

“That’s a yes.”

“He’s even wagging his tail,” Derek said, hearing the soft thumps of Moose’s tail hitting the car seat.

Derek drove to Palisades Park, it was a nice park on the coast, with great views and activities.

“We’re here,” Derek said as he took his seatbelt off.

“Where are we?”

“Palisades Park.”

Stiles gets out and opens the car door for Moose, he jumps out and stays by Stiles’ side, even if Stiles wasn’t holding on to the leash yet. Derek takes the leash from the glove compartment in the car and hands it to Stiles who clips it onto the vest.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said as he reached his free hand out to which Derek held.

They begin to walk through the park. Moose sticking by Stiles’ side, his tongue out but being very focused on his work.

“I like this park, it’s nice. Especially in the evening.”

“What does it look like?”

“A piece of paradise, lush green grass, palm trees, and the coast. It’s green, just green, like that mocktail you made back for the Christmas movie binging. What was it called again? Screaming Green?”

“Yeah, Screaming Green.”

“This place, the greenery is like a screaming green mocktail. The benches, fences, and light posts are very park-y, like generic park furnishings. Reminds me of the central park in NYC.”

“But with palm trees?”

“Yeah. There are also a few cafes and bars near the coastline. Do you want to go to a cafe?”

“I feel like this is turning into a date.”

“Every moment I spend with you is a date,” Derek said, and Stiles blushes.

He giggles like a school girl covering his face with his hands. Moose nudges Stiles’ legs to ask if Stiles was ok, Derek holds Stiles’ hand and lowers them from his face.

“Oh my god, I love you so much, Derek.”

“I love you too, Stiles.”

Well, even though it’s been 2 years since they’ve dated, today is the day, Derek knew he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stiles Stilinski. He knew he wanted to marry Stiles.

Derek slowly moves closer, giving Stiles a slow, soft kiss that was full of love.

“I love you, Stiles. I love you forever.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

* * *


	15. you mean proposal as in, do-you-want-to-marry-me-proposal?

* * *

As the year progressed, Stiles’ schedule slowly became less hectic than it had been and Derek took it to commence many special evenings together. As the 3rd anniversary comes and goes, spent together at Disneyland, Derek begins thinking of proposing.

One night, while in bed, Derek can still sense that Stiles was awake.

“What would your dream proposal be?”

“Like, you mean proposal as in, do-you-want-to-marry-me-proposal?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, like in a public space, but not in public. Some people prefer wine bottles and watches now, but I still would love an engagement ring.”

“I don’t get about the proposal being a wine bottle, but I do sort of understand giving a present, that’s meaningful to the other as a proposal.”

“That’s cute. It’s like penguins giving their mate-to-be a rock.”

“They do?”

“Yeah. I learned that on a nature documentary.”

“What would our surnames be, should we merge them or keep them the same? I wouldn’t mind taking yours.”

“Derek Stilinski? Stiles Hale… no that sounds weird, no offense. Stilinski-Hale sounds nice though.”

“Derek and Stiles Stilinski-Hale, I like it too. Hale-Stilinski is also nice too, alphabetically.”

“Hale-Stilinski… that sounds better than Stilinski-Hale.”

“We’re merging our surnames huh?”

“Yeah, after we sleep.”

“Night, Stiles.”

“Night, big guy.”

* * *

He calls his sister up while at work, the next day.

“Hey, Laura.”

_ ‘Oh, Derek, how are you? How is Stiles?’ _

“We are doing fine, and I just called to get your opinion on something.”

_ ‘I’m listening.’ _

“You know that Stiles and I have been dating for 3 years now.”

_ ‘Mhm.’ _

“Do you think it’s enough to propose?”

_ ‘You’re thinking of proposing?’ _

“Yeah, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Is it too soon to propose?”

_ ‘Oh, Derek, well, I have no idea how to answer that except, if you want to propose and you’re completely sure that you want to, then just do it.’ _

“Would he say yes?”

_ ‘Even if he doesn’t, it’s not like he’s going to break up with you. Just give yourselves some space and talk about it. Although, I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes too.’ _

“I know, you have work and things back at Beacon Hills, but could you come over here and help me ring shop?”

_ ‘Oh, wow, yeah sure, I could come next month, I’m really busy this week.’ _

“Ok. Let me know when you’re coming.”

_ ‘Sure, Derek. Now, go back to work because I know you’re still at work.’ _

“Yeah, yeah. Bye, Laura.”

_ ‘Bye Derek.’ _

Derek ends the call and goes back to work, he just had to wait the 6 days in front of him until Laura comes. He already knows where he’s going to propose, he just needs help with rings because he knows nothing of that.

His shift finishes early, half an hour before usual because a patient was sick and decided to skip the session. He gets in his car and drives to the jewelry shop he passes by every day on the way to work.

It was more prestigious and they had many other shops in other areas and Derek slowly walked in. Inside, he looked at the rings, matching wedding rings that were on display.

“Could I help you?” A jeweler asked.

“Yes, um, I’m thinking of proposing and I need two rings.”

“Ah, engagement rings for the fiance and the fiancee.”

“Um, actually for fiance and fiance.”

“Oh, my mistake, I’m absolutely sorry,” the jeweler apologized, as she took out a book.

“These are some ring designs we make, but we can also make custom rings at your request.”

“How much would a custom ring design cost?”

“Ranges from 2,000 to about 4,000 depending on the jewels used and intricacy of the design.”

Derek nods, he was probably going to choose a simple one for engagement, simple but meaningful.

“Ok, um, I’ll think about it and come back in a week.”

“Here’s our contact information, email, phone number, and website. You can place orders in from our site, too.”

“Thanks,” he nods once again, taking the business card and reading the information on it.

“You’re welcome.”

Derek walks out, putting the business card in his wallet for safekeeping, and heads back home.

* * *

“Hey, babe, I’m home.”

“Derek, you came early!”

Moose runs up to Derek, jumping up on him excitedly as Derek takes his shoes off. Derek gives Moose a big rub down his back and the dog excitedly continue wagging his tail.

“Yeah, a session was canceled today, and-” Derek smells the sweet, delicious aroma of cake from the kitchen- “are you making a cake?”

“No, I’m making stew,” Stiles seriously said, before erupting into laughter, “yeah it’s cake.”

“What’s the special occasion?”

“I wanted to surprise you with cake, but you came early, but you don’t know the flavor of the cake, that is a mystery.”

“It’s red velvet.”

“Oh come on!”

“Sorry, babe, it’s just the werewolf nose.”

“Yeah, yeah, go change and I’ll get this cake out the oven.”

Derek gives a quick peck on Stiles’ lips before heading to change out his uniform.

* * *

6 days later, Laura flew over from Beacon Hills and was staying with her friend from college. Derek drove over to the house as soon as his shift ended. He told Stiles that he was staying back to clean up the equipment as a white lie since he technically did clean the equipment after his shift finished.

He picks Laura up and they go to the ring shop Derek went to earlier. He had thought of a design and Laura thought it was pretty neat too.

At the ring shop, the same jeweler attends to them.

“Good evening, and welcome back, have you decided?”

“Yeah, I was thinking of doing a custom ring, with the word forever in braille on one ring, from purple gems, the other can have forever ingrained in the ring.”

“Purple gems, we have a variety, our most popular being colored diamonds and amethyst.”

“Amethyst?” Derek looks at his sister for her opinion.

“It’s not that expensive and this is the color of it,” the jeweler chimes in, taking a small black box, opening it to reveal a purple gem, saturated in color.

“We could do that one.”

“So, you want forever written in braille with amethyst gems on a ring. What material should the ring be made out of?”

“What do you recommend?”

“Platinum is expensive but it is stronger and more durable. I’d recommend that for engagement bands.”

“Ok, we’ll use that.”

“So, do you know you and your fiance’s ring sizes?”

“I measured our ring fingers with a piece of paper,” Derek said, handing two pieces of paper with marks made with a pen on it.

“Ok, so any specific width you want the rings to be, or shall I use the average width length?”

“Average.”

The jeweler nods as she uses a calculator, “the total is to amount… 4,576 dollars.”

“Do I have to pay now?”

“Yes, we’d appreciate that more.”

“How long does the ring take to be done?”

“3-6 weeks, we’ll call you if you fill this form with your contact information,” she hands a form and a pen, sliding it across the glass display table.

He jots the needed details down and takes his checkbook that he specifically brought with him to pay the rings.

He uses the pen to fill the cheque and hands it to the jeweler. She takes it and hands it to who Derek assumed was the finance manager.

“How did you take Stiles’ measurement without him knowing?” Laura asks as they wait for the jeweler to come back and settle everything.

“I took while he was asleep.”

“So he doesn’t know?”

“He sleeps like a log.”

The jeweler comes back, shows them a plan of how the rings are to be made which was what Derek had said to do. He nods and she once again reminds them that they’ll call to pick up the ring.

Derek and Laura leave the store, driving her back to where she’s staying and driving back to the apartment. Stiles was sitting in the living room, snacking on goldfish too close to dinner with Moose lying down on his bed, chewing on his favorite chew toy.

“How was work, Der?”

“Good, tiring, but you know what would help me relax?”

“What?”

“Cuddling with you and Moose,” Derek said, slipping his bag off his shoulder and joining Stiles on the couch, putting his head on Stiles’ lap.

“Do you want to skip dinner and sleep early tonight? I don’t want to cook and there are no leftovers.”

“Sure, I’m not hungry today, someone brought pretzels to work in the evening. You won’t be hungry for dinner either if you’re eating goldfish.”

Stiles puts a few goldfish in Derek’s mouth and eats the rest in the bowl.

“We have to watch the season finale of the series we were watching. The cliffhanger has been chewing me up all day since last night.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Derek takes the remote and turns the TV on. Moose joins them, jumping up and sitting at Stiles’ feet to watch TV.

They watch the season finale, Derek describing every scene that was related to the plot to Stiles, taking a few breaks in between for Stiles to ask questions and fill in the plot holes that Derek could, leaving the rest created by the writers.

As the season finale ended, it wasn’t the best, not the worst, but it could’ve been better.

“Damn it. All the cliffhanging, dramatic dialogue and buildup, foreshadowing to the weakest climax in the whole series! Man, this hurts my heart.”

“I mean, it wasn’t that bad, babe?”

“It was horrible, big guy, now I’ll have to sleep this off and try to think of a better ending in my head tomorrow.”

“And maybe write it down?”

“Yeah, that I will do, but right now-” Stiles yawns- “let’s go to bed.”

“That finale was 2 hours long and it’s a little later than our usual bedtime huh?”

“Mmhm, now, let’s get ready and go to sleep.”

Stiles stood up and stretched himself up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Derek shut the TV off and drank a glass of water before heading to get ready for bed. Stiles was eagerly waiting for him as he climbed into bed. Moose had already hunkered down in his big purple bed, with his favorite chew toy of course.

“Your night to spoon?”

“My month to spoon, we agreed for me spooning throughout the whole of April, my birth month.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles tightly spoons Derek, his warm breath hitting Derek’s shoulder, and Stiles’ cold hands wrapped around Derek’s warm hands.

“How are your hands cold?”

“I’m Elsa, from Frozen.”

“And I’m?”

“You’re the snowman thing you described with ice spikes coming out of it’s back.”

“Marshmallow?”

“The snowman’s name is Marshmallow?”

“Yeah.”

“You are Marshmallow for sure then.”

Derek turns around to face Stiles, placing a small goodnight kiss on Stiles’ forehead.

“Night, babe.”

“Night, Der.”

* * *

Three weeks pass slower than Derek thought it would, finally getting the jewelry store calling him to pick up the rings while at work felt relieving. At the end of his shift, he raced to the store, the same jeweler bringing a velvet box in her hand towards Derek.

Derek opened it, revealing two rings inside that Derek couldn’t believe were going to be on Stiles’ and his hand tomorrow. The custom rings were made just as he ordered to.

“It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

He hands the box back to the jeweler who puts it in a little brown bag and hands it to Derek.

On the ride back home, he handled the bag as if it was glass. As soon as he got home, he gave Stiles a small peck on the lips, a quick ruffle on Moose’s head, and hurriedly put the bag in a safe place that Stiles would have no reason to look in.

He still couldn’t believe he was going propose tomorrow, he had his speech ready, the rings are finally done, and tomorrow’s weather forecast was promising, Boyd was also going to take pictures of the proposal, unknown to Stiles though.

At dinner, he just made pasta for the both of them which was spent eating out on the balcony, they even moved Moose’s food bowl outside so he could eat with them.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, are we doing anything?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe, we could do something in the evening.”

“Ok, that’d be nice.”

So, Stiles was completely free in the evening and that’s good. Really good.

* * *


	16. Because I love you, forever.

* * *

As the evening started to dawn, Boyd was ready and he was going to meet Derek there at where he was going to propose.

“Stiles, it’s pretty nice out this evening, do you wanna go somewhere?”

“Sure, I’ll change into something nicer.”

Derek was already wearing what he had planned to wear for today, a muted purple t-shirt, black jeans, and his cleanest leather jacket.

Stiles walked out of the bedroom a while later, wearing a light blue patterned button-up and jeans. It was the button up Derek bought for him with tiny diamond-shaped patterns on it.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, where are we heading to?”

“You’ll see!”

Derek texts Boyd to go and Derek takes the bag with the rings in it, he holds Stiles’ hand, he is ready with Moose and they head to Derek’s car.

Derek puts the bag in the glove compartment while Stiles put Moose in the back seat. Derek drives to the beach where they had their first date, Boyd was already there with his camera and he nods to Derek who nods back.

Stiles gets out and takes Moose out while Derek swiftly takes the velvet box out and puts it in the pocket of his leather jacket.

“We’re at the beach aren’t we?” Stiles asked as they walked to the staircase that leads down to the beach.

“Yeah.”

They go down the stairs, and Derek walks with Stiles closer to the area where they had their first date at.

“Do you remember our first date here?”

“Vividly. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it.”

“You know, I can never express how grateful for the past 3 years I’ve spent with you.”

“I can’t either, I’m so glad I met you, Der.”

“Ever since I met you, I knew that I would want to spend my life with you. I love your smile, your eyes, your laugh, I love you so much, Stiles. So-” Derek bends down on one knee, taking the velvet box out. Stiles realizes what’s happening and his smile grows bigger, as happy tears swell up in his eyes- “Mieczyslaw  _ ‘Stiles’ _ Stilinski, will you marry me?”

Stiles fanned his hands, he couldn’t believe this was happening, “yes, Derek, I will marry you.”

Derek takes Stiles’ ring out and slips it onto his left ring finger. Stiles feels the amethysts placed in braille for  _ ‘forever’ _ .

“It says forever.”

“Because I love you, forever.”

Derek stands back up and wears his own. At the moment, he was feeling all yellow-purple inside, yellow for happiness and purple, because of Stiles.

“Forever?” Stiles asked a small chuckle at the end.

“Forever, Stiles. Forever.” Derek said before he kissed Stiles, not as boyfriends, but as fiances.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this, it's the first long fic I have ever completed and I'm so happy!!  
> wrote this during NaNoWriMo (with other projects) up until December 16.


End file.
